Hawk and Rabbit
by lepomme
Summary: Between a beroc queen and a laguz king is a complicated web of feelings and politics. Now reduxed I do not own Fire Emblem so don't sue!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A Beginning**

This was a story on my alt. Account Shbeba and the only one I'm particularly proud of of the concept. However it is in sore need of a redux thus it is being moved here and reworked. The story is the same but parts are changing and what not, mistakes being corrected and now getting it fixed up and ready to go again. The sequel has gone through a redux in concept thus this has to match up better to that.

I've been wanting to redo this story for a while ^_^ so finally I've gotten off my butt to go through chapter by chapter and re-read, and re-edit everything to make it a better read and post it here on my NEW account. Shbeba is now my Eyesheild 21 account.

THIS account is were I put the stories I really love and spend time making it a really good work to read. Enjoy everyone, the REDUX of Hawk and Rabbit and look for the sequel!

If you go looking for the original one on my Shbeba account you won't find it. Tis now deleted :p it was so poorly edited I am ashamed I posted it XD

Lepomme (aka Shbeba)

The night air was cool tonight and swept in from the north carrying the scent of the forest below coupled with a scent that the sky itself seemed to be imprinted with. It was quite in the still air as if the whole world had gone to sleep.

"It might as well have," Elincia thought as she coasted through the night on her pegasus, "everyone has been turned to stone except a few,"

The few that now marched toward the tower of the goddess herself to free everyone from this curse. All the turmoil that had gone on and all the fighting had taken its toll on everyone especially Elincia. She felt hopeless about the situation which probably didn't fit the attitude of a queen.

She might have been in her tent right now, musing into the night questions of why and how things had turned out this way if it hadn't been for a proposal from the oddest of people. An invitation for a night flight.

The young queen glanced at her companion out of the corner of her eye her mind already whirling with questions and quick guesses. The large hawk glided on the night air with little effort, all the pinions spread wide, tail feathers extended like a rudder. But then Hawk King Tibarn was no novice to the skies.

"Quite tonight…but then usually it is quite this high at night," the hawk commented airily as if the whole war had just dissolved less than a minute ago, "Tends to quite the mind as well,"

"A bit," Elincia said with a thin smile. It was odd how the beak merely opened and she could hear him talk as he did while a human although he was in hawk form. If the queen wasn't so preoccupied she might find it a bit amusing she was having a civil conversation with the usually hot blooded, beroc hating hawk king.

Tibarn turned his head fixing her with the intense unblinking gaze of a predator although the wide yellow eyes sparkled a bit with mirth, "A bit? Then you must be a truly troubled mind as of late,"

"I'm concerned about my country and my friends," Elincia defended stiffly hunching over her pegasus slightly, "I cannot stop thinking about what will happen if we don't succeed"

The hawk gave a lazy flap of the wings, probably his version of a shrug Elincia figured as he turned his gaze forward, "If you keep thinking so damn much you'll have grey hairs before you have any hatchlings,"

Elincia merely raised an eyebrow about 'hatchlings' but shrugged it off as bird laguz terminology and frowned slightly about the grey hairs, "I'm the queen of my country. I must serve my country faithfully"

"And I'm the king of Phonecia and I've been at it longer then you. As one monarch to another, learn to take it easy once and a while. A fresh mind serves your country better young queen," The hawk said in a slightly lecturing tone.

Elincia gave a slight pout but remained quite. He had a point even if she wasn't all too pleased with it. Tibarn probably understood the stress she felt now better than anyone else. The pressures of ruling a country weren't all that easy to handle at times.

Idly she wondered if there were times even the unstoppable hawk king broke down in his reign. She glanced at Tibarn as he lazily coasted on a cushion of air and sighed. Probably not. He didn't seem like the type to break down but to lash out in times of trouble.

"Something wrong?" he asked turning to fix her with another unwavering stare. Elincia mentally cursed herself for forgetting just how keen the hearing of a hawk truly was.

"Just thinking," she mumbled. A night breeze came up and tossed her hair a bit in the breeze and sent the trees below into a mad dance with their leaves. The hawk turned to look straight ahead and if he could've, she knew he would've rolled his eyes at her.

"Thinking, thinking, thinking…is that all you berocs ever do?" he half growled, "Do you ever act just in the moment for goddess's sake?"

"I don't like making rash decisions plus thinking things through often helps me to clear my mind," Elincia defended puffing up a bit with indignation.

Tibarn merely laughed, "And you probably think I'm making every rash decision in the book right?"

Elincia merely pursed her lips biting back the sharp tongued comment on the tip of her tongue, "You make decisions right for your country King Tibarn," she said.

"Sure I do…."he snorted. It was clear the Hawk King knew what the beroc queen of Crimea had to say about him. Elincia bit her lip hoping she had not offended the laguz in anyway. It would do know good to have sour feeling between the two after just earning the hawk king's respect.

"I could care less what you think," Tibarn said giving his massive wings another flap, "We have different ways of seeing things you and I. You are all about over thinking the issue and I'm all about reacting."

The beroc opened her mouth to respond to the accusation, or a generalization in her opinion, before the hawk king cut his wings sharply and dove towards the earth. Startled Elincia sat back on her pegasus before shaking her head in mild frustration and taking after her companion.

Tibarn was a blur of feathers diving towards something far below beak leading wings set for a perfect dive. Then just before it seemed he would hit the ground, he thrusted his talons forward wings unfurling behind him.

Those cruel talons bit into flesh tensing quickly bring the poor dumb deer that wandered into the hawk's sight to a quick end. The pegasus touched down lightly with a grace the hawk may have lacked and probably would laugh at. A predator had no need for such frivolous grace.

Elincia knew that perhaps she should be appalled by the sight of the slain deer lying out, blood soaking slowly into the earth about it. But the scene seemed acceptable in her mind…natural.

The deer was prey and Tibarn was a predator, talons dug into flesh hunched over his prize protectively yet there was no challenger to take this kill from him. Then the hawk king began to shift.

It was strange still for Elincia to watch a laguz shift. To watch limbs appear or be replaced. Soon however after a brief curl of green energy, Tibarn stood, on foot planted against his kill, his fingers caked in the deer's blood.

Without really acknowledging Elincia's presence, nor probably caring, he lifted one hand and popped a blood soaked finger into his mouth tasting the crimson liquid thoughtfully. Elincia's stomach turned slightly at the thought of watching him eat the deer raw.

Tibarn then fixed his gaze on her lifting an eyebrow before dropping the hand and wiping it on his jacket nonchalantly, "The men haven't had fresh meat of any sort in a long time. A hearty meal might lift some spirits" he said with a slight shrug, "The deer was wounded already. Was making enough racket to wake the dead,"

Quietly the queen approached the hawk laguz and the newly slain deer and finally noticed the wound on its back leg, now infected and giving the beast a limp, "The poor thing," she said with a tinge of real sympathy for the animal.

Tibarn crossed his arms giving her an odd look, "You Beroc feel attachments to the oddest of things…" he muttered shaking his head, and "before you know it you won't cut a tree down because that tree might have feelings,"

"Oh hush you," Elincia snapped, the sudden moment of pity consumed by an irritation at Tibarn's jabs, "You shouldn't tease people like that,"

"And there you go with that fiery indignation of yours," he said amused giving her a lopsided grin, "You are a brave little beroc to take that kind of tone with a laguz king,"

The green haired woman made a small, 'humph' sound in the back of her throat straightening her dress and then placing her hands on her hips, "I'm the queen of Crimea. I'm not about to let a feathered blowhard like you talk down to me," she chided.

Tibarn laughed. The very same laugh he gave when they had first met, "You're amusing for a beroc, " He said giving her that wild carefree grin that sent a flush straight to her face.

She was thankful for the cover of night that could even hide such things from the keen eye of a hawk. The hawk king flashed her another grin before tilting his head a bit once more, "Better head back before they have the whole camp out looking for us,"

With another whoosh and flash of green, the blank features of a hawk face replaced Tibarn's look of amusement although the eyes clearly showed his mirth. His talons curled around his prize as he began to lift off.

Elincia followed on her pegasus, back into the cool crisp night air following the hawk king, "Thank you for inviting me to fly with you," She said lightly, a slight unseen flush of pink still gracing her face.

Tibarn snorted, "You needed something to take your mind off things, " he said shortly, "Rulers understand other rulers regardless of race. You had that slouched shoulders and depressed expression on your face for days…it was starting to affect those around you,"

She looked down in slight shame, but more so in a sudden flush of embarrassment at not realizing what her mood had been doing towards the others. Count on the keen eyes of a hawk to pick up the littlest sign of trouble in the ranks.

"Take it easy on yourself. It isn't like I said they were all damn depressed and moody," Tibarn said giving a mighty flap of his wings.

Elincia nodded numbly eyes focused ahead on the pinpoints of light of the camp in the distance. The hawk let out a slight sigh of frustration, "You beroc are always so down on yourselves. A smile once and a while will do you wonders,"

Then with that, Tibarn took off leaving Elincia in slight shock on top her pegasus, before making a face and kicking her pegasus into a gallop through the clouds after the hawk king. He was brash, wild, composed at the meetings, and always seemed to be in high spirits no matter what happened.

He irked her to no end but she was rather, calmed by his ways at times and sometimes a blush would grace her features now about the hawk laguz. Like and dislike…when had the two concepts become so confusing to her?

She merely sighed and descended into camp, lightly touching down and dismounting her pegasus, leading it back to its pen. Tibarn was nowhere to be seen, but she figured he was dropping his load off with the breakfast tent.

Elincia patted her pegasus's neck lightly before heading towards her tent mind still abuzz with thoughts but the storm had dulled a bit. The night air had calmed her a bit. She smiled and looked up at the night sky, "thank you…" she said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: One Feather **

Chapter 2 is up now and redone. Enjoy!

Now there is more blunt Tibarn/Elincia in this chapter and a little bit of silliness as well. This paring came into my head after his blunt hitting on her during the game. Oh Tibarn...such a silly one!

Another battle, another victory…it seemed the cycle continued on and on to Elincia. She sat now in her nightwear in her tent musing about the day. She had been in battle yes but oddly enough, the commander himself had offered to let her hang back.

She had been touched a bit by his courtesy towards her feelings and yet it nagged ceaselessly at her mind now. Why? Why was Tibarn like this towards her? Was it anything special or had the brash hawk always been that way and she just hadn't seen?

He watched over the heron so probably had a sense of what he probably considered, 'gentler folk' or at least what gentle could be in comparison to his personality. Tibarn was a puzzle and it seemed he liked to keep people guessing.

The other hawks didn't seem like that…but then she hadn't been around the other Phonecians either. Maybe they all were like that. But then that was generalizing again…Tibarn was Tibarn.

She sighed bringing her knees to her chest lost in her musings. It wasn't like he was giving her special attention being a beroc and he a laguz. It was probably born more of the shared pressures of a kingdom to rule.

"Oh goodness….I should just stop thinking about it…" she grumbled in slight irritation.

"About what beroc queen?" Someone asked with the oh so familiar amused tone of voice.

Elincia looked up wide eyed 'eeping' slightly as the hawk king stood arms crossed smirking at her in absolute mirth. It always seemed something about her just amused him to no end. Often she felt that there was some sort of inside joke that she was the center of for him.

"Did you grow up in a barn? Knock before you enter," Elincia protested pulling on a fluffy robe flushing in embarrassment at being caught in her night clothes.

"No," Tibarn answered with an amused grin, "I grew up on a cliff, in a nest where my mother pushed me out of the nest to see if her little egg chick could fly," he drawled sarcastically.

"You don't have to be rude," Elincia huffed, "It is good manners to announce yourself,"

Tibarn snorted, "Good beroc manners you mean. I wouldn't give a damn if I was asleep in nothing but my skin and someone came in to report to me"

"What if it was someone you hated?" she asked, "Then you would've wished they've knocked,"

"They would've wished they hadn't disturbed me," Tibarn answered back with a fierce little smile telling her in that one gesture just what he would do. Mentally she made a note not to disturb him if she could help it.

"I would have had the guards throw you out of my room by your tail feathers if you had done this in my palace," she huffed, "I am not a weak little girl King Tibarn,"

"Really? You always seemed like…a rabbit to me," he said with a shrug that private amused look back on his face.

"And what is so rabbit like about me hmm?" She said trying to look as intimidating as possible to the much taller, more powerful, and defiantly a man who had a presence that was more prominent then her that stood in front of her.

"You are timid, gentle, sometimes jumpy, and I bet you are soft like one," he stated without hesitation, "All those fancy perfuming things you beroc females wear and all…"

"What's wrong with my perfume?" she asked in slight alarm, "Does it really smell bad?"

Tibarn gave her a funny look shaking his head, "Why is that so damn important? It always smells like you went rolling around in a barrel of smashed flowers to me,"

Elincia could only give him a slightly disapproving look. A barrel of smashed flowers wasn't the scent she personally was going for but then maybe laguz didn't wear perfume.

"Well you smell like you've been rolling around in the mud," she countered feeling the need to defend herself from his taunts.

"I don't roll around in anything. I'm not going to break a wing or bend a feather just to roll in the mud," he stated, "wings are to be taken care of beroc,"

Tibarn flexed his wings slightly, probably in a hawk's idea of priming, and Elincia had the briefest image of Tibarn sitting in his tent grooming his feather like she groomed her hair. She giggled slightly at the thought earning another odd look from Tibarn.

"I don't even want to know what is going on in that strange head of yours," he muttered.

Elincia only gave him a playful look and walked up to him, "I was just curious about how you keep your wings so clean and spotless," she said gently running a finger up one of the shafts.

"Constant grooming," he said watching her with his usual hidden mirth, "and pulling out all the old dead weight feathers,"

"So you pluck yourself?" She asked a bit taken aback by that fact, "Doesn't it hurt?"

"Does it hurt to pull out a strand of hair?" Tibarn asked arching an eyebrow, "It's just a slight prick of pain,"

"Still it sounds awful," Elincia said shaking her head. Tibarn watched her for a minute before flexing out one wing, taking the end of it gently between the thumb and then after eyeballing it over reached over his other hand and pulled out one of the tawny brown feathers without even flinching.

Elincia stared at him with a slightly wide eyed look, "Why did you do that!" she eventually asked in disbelief.

He shrugged, still holding that single feather, "See doesn't hurt. Just wanted to prove the point to you,"

He approached her then, with that same amused look until he was a hair's breadth away from her. Elincia watched in a daze as he lifted her hand almost like when a man lifted a woman's hand to place a ring on her finger.

Tibarn gave her another grin as he placed the feather into her hand curling her fingers about the shaft, "Here. Take care of it for me will you rabbit?"

Elincia looked up at him, eyes wide in a curious shock, "Why did you…?"

"I don't need it and you could always use it as a quill or something right? Besides maybe some of my brilliant inspiration will pass onto you through using it," he flashed her a grin, slightly predatory in a way, and it caused Elincia to blush.

"Oh you are such an idiot," she blurted clutching the feather a bit closer. Tibarn erupted into laughter shaking his head.

"Don't ever change Elincia. You're too amusing," he said with a grin. Then with one last look and a small inclination of the head in what could've passed as a small bow, he left leaving a blushing queen standing in her tent, a tawny feather held close to her chest.

Elincia looked down at the feather blushing again and vaguely wondered if this was some sort of hawk laguz mating proposition or something. Shaking her head she sighed, "He is so…frustrating…" she muttered setting the feather lightly on her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Troubled Mind**

Chapter three is up with a little more romance and setting up the realization finally perhaps? Who knows! Enjoy!

"What is up with that Lord Bastian of yours? Does he _**enjoy**_ annoying me?"'

Elincia sighed setting down her quill turning to give Tibarn an annoyed look, "Just like you are annoying _**me**_ right now with your constant whining about him?"

Tibarn scowled right back at her crossing his arms from his seat on her cot, "I just want the damned jester to speak in simple terms instead of riddles all the time,"

The queen sighed and returned to what she had been writing choosing to ignore the hawk king as much as she could. She hadn't gotten use to his brash manners despite the time they were spending together more and more often.

That still didn't give him the right to invite himself into her tent whenever he felt like it. Ever since that first night when he gave her a feather, he had been coming into her tent uninvited and got into arguments most of the time. Other times they managed a civil conversation but in general, he acted as if her tent was just an extension of his tent.

Maybe it was some territorial hawk instinct that saw her as someone in power and thus had to flaunt about to show he was still the one in charge. Thus he came, now and days increasingly, to her tent, plopped himself down on her cot and either annoyed her or intrigued her.

Mostly the former of the two.

"He speaks fine," Elincia said shortly, "You just don't like him,"

"I don't like him because he accused you of seducing me!" Tibarn growled, "Like that could happen in a hundred years. A beroc and a laguz? Sickening…"

"What is so sickening about it?" Elincia asked turning to look at him, "Love is a natural thing,"

"How could any proper bird laguz find a beroc attractive? No wings plus if you mated with them and had a child you would lose your wings. It would be like being put in a cage,"

Elincia frowned, "Still if you loved someone, you should be willing to give something up in return,"

"Only the laguz loose their power…the beroc gets off without an issue. Now does that sound fair at all? I don't think so, " Tibarn said with a scowl, "Besides why would I want to father branded?"

"What if you did fall in love with a beroc woman? Just as a what if moment," Elincia asked turning around to look at him again.

"Be in love," he said with a shrug, "I'm not about to spin some wild fairytale just to explain that simple point. It isn't too complicated as your lord jester likes to make it out to be,"

The queen sighed and returned to what she was writing, "I guess so…" she grumbled.

The hawk king stared at her for a few minutes with that penetration gaze of his before getting to his feet and coming up behind her glancing down ,"What are you writing anyways?"

"Nothing for you to see," Elincia said hunching over it protectively.

It was the wrong thing to say to someone like Tibarn. The hawk king snickered slightly getting that mischievous glint in his eye, "Oh so it's a love letter I bet. To Ike right? Or Geoffrey across the way,"

"It is something official for back home, "She said stiffly blushing a bit, "And I see Ike and Geoffrey as close friends not anything more,"

That was true no matter what the court gossiped about. Perhaps Ike was a hero, dashing and brave but nothing seemed to stir other then friendship when with him. The same oddly went for Geoffrey. Lucia's brother was the perfect man in every way but she didn't feel drawn to him like a queen should.

"Odd. He seems like the little rabbit queen's knight in shining armor, "Tibarn commented with a slight frown, wings slightly lacked. An alarm went off in her head.

Tibarn's wings had been tensed at the jeer of her letter being one of deep affection toward someone else. They had relaxed after she had told him it was not. She had learned slowly that a bird laguz might be able to cover up facial expressions, but their wings showed their emotions more.

Tibarn had been livid today when the slimy man Izuka had sent the feral laguz at them. It was a side Elincia had never seen nor wished to see again. Wings flared out angrily, making him look much bigger then he was, eyes narrowed trained on one task, a task which he eventually did; ripping the beroc who dare to enslave and harm laguz to shreds with his own talons.

It had been a dreadful death and she had turned away from that final stroke and headed back to camp her heart heavy. Yet it wasn't sympathy for the man's death that tugged at her it was Tibarn and how brutal he could truly be…it frightened her slightly.

"What's wrong?"

Elincia snapped out her thoughts with a jolt looking up into Tibarn's questioning gaze, "Nothing. Just lost in thought again," she said lightly.

"You seem to always be thinking of something," Tibarn remarked lightly. He spread his wings slightly in a stretch, "What was it this time?"

What was she suppose to say to that? How she was confused on why she didn't love Geoffrey? About how the Hawk King had taken out Izuka had frightened her? Such things weren't to be bared to one who was merely a friend or acquaintance like Tibarn.

"I was…wondering…" she began scrambling for something, "About what kind of woman you have back home…your queen of Phonecia,"

For a second or two Tibarn looked at her with a slight grin, "My queen? There is no queen of Phonecia. I haven't had the time or really the want to settle down, mate with a woman, and have a few chicks,"

"Should've guessed…you don't seem like the type," Elincia said turning back to her work, "You seem like the type that isn't going to be tied down to anyone,"

Tibarn snorted, "I'm tied down by other responsibilities too. No ruler just gets to jump out the window for a flight whenever they feel like it. Meetings, fights, debates, ugh…sometimes I wonder why the hell I wanted to be king…"

The green haired woman turned again to look at him. Really she couldn't picture Tibarn in court solving issues or doing any of the things kings did. Yet he was the Hawk King, the lord of the skies and probably he knew what he was doing. He was older then her.

Tibarn looked back at her raising an eyebrow now comfortably reclined on her cot, "Now what? You always stare and contemplate but never speak your mind,"

"What kind of woman would be your queen?" She asked lightly keeping on that topic.

The Hawk King let a grin slowly spread across his face, "What if I said you where the kind of woman I would want as Queen?"

That simple comment caused Elincia to let out a small gasp and her face to flush bright red, "Tibarn! Don't joke about such things!"

He laughed, "What's wrong rabbit? It isn't anything to get so angry about! "

"I'm not upset but but…you might give people the wrong idea with talk like that!" she protested her face still tinged red at the cheeks.

He leaned forward with that same grin on his face, centimeters away from Elincia's face looking her right in the eye, "Maybe I'm not giving said person the wrong idea…maybe I've been saying things to goad said person on…."

Elincia looked back at him stunned into silence blushing like mad and feeling just like a rabbit caught in the hawk's gaze. Tibarn never lost that look in his eye, the look of a predator or maybe…something else.

"But then again…I'm not much of one to play silly games like that Rabbit Queen," he said straightening up, "I like to speak my mind and the day I start talking like that lord jester of yours is the day I've finally lost my mind and can't tell earth from sky,"

Elincia blinked out of her daze blushing madly, "You are so mean sometimes…"She grumbled with a slightly hurt tone.

"Sorry then if I hurt your feelings queen…and you might be aware of your feelings a bit more as well," He gave one last penetrating stare before turning to leave the tent, "You should keep to beroc men Elincia,"

The green haired woman blinked at that last comment confusion descending on her like a wet blanket. What did he mean when he said she should stick to beroc men? It wasn't like she was chasing any laguz males around….

"But you don't love Geoffrey or Ike or any of the beroc males yet someone has your attention…" A nasty little voice in the back of her mind whispered.

But other than Tibarn and Ranulf she never talked to any of the laguz so…Elincia's eyes went wide. Tibarn thought she was chasing him! Her questions probably had given the hawk king the wrong idea about their relationship.

She could've hit herself for it. What if this ruined their friendship? What if Tibarn started to do some crazy hawk courting ritual on her just to see how she would react? Oh goddess this was an odd mess indeed.

There had been nothing in her duties as queen that had said she would end up in this situation! She took a seat on her cot before lying down sighing at the slight headache now starting to creep up on her.

She closed her eyes taking a deep calming breath. She could smell his unique scent of high sun drenched mountains coupled with a slightly spicy waft of some native spice. A wild smelling scent that brought her troubled mind back around to the hawk king all over again.

Troubled, confused, and nervous Elincia drifted off into troubled sleep the image of the hawk king in her mind being the last thing before she fell into deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Fall**

Chapter four is up. Enjoy!

The morning had been dreary with a light rainfall earlier at breakfast making the ground now a mud pit that seemed eager to swallow everything up. The march already seemed like it was going to be miserable unless the sun decided to show itself.

Elincia stood outside looking up at the sky finding it a perfect reflection of her mood but wishing it would clear up. Other than those who few like herself who could fly, everyone else would be tromping through the mud. It was also to be noted that the goddess had not seen fit to freeze the biting flies and other insects that would now come out to fight them in this muggy weather.

That and she was afraid of how Tibarn was going to act towards her today after last night. She petted her Pegasus numbly wishing that she hadn't asked such stupid questions about Tibarn and his preference for females.

Yet the queen wasn't sure why she was so upset with herself over something like this. Tibarn didn't seem to take it seriously and probably was just joking. Still even as she mounted her pegasus she was fretting over his response.

"Are you alright my queen?" Geoffrey asked with concern on his face noting her glum look.

"No I'm fine. Just a bit tired still," Elincia said giving him a smile. She took the time now to examine the knight closer. He was tall, handsome, pleasant, brave, and had very good manners. He was the dream boy of every eligible lady in the land and yet…when she looked at him….she felt nothing.

She wished her heart to do something, flutter a bit, yearn for Geoffrey's comforting smile he gave her to make her feels happier but it didn't. It remained cold and heavy in her chest refusing to budge.

Geoffrey gave a nod and moved off starting to give orders taking control of the situation. Elincia's heart gladdened a bit at seeing her uncle up and about as well, striding with renewed purpose. It was just last night she had been able to embrace him again his rage gone. It was also just last night that she had realized she might have offended Tibarn in some way or given him the wrong idea.

Elincia's smile faltered again as she looked down glumly at her reigns. When she just thought of his name now it was like a spell for depression for her.

"Let's get moving! We've got to get to the capitol before the others right?"

She looked up in slight alarm at the familiar voice and her breath got in her throat and a blush blossomed across her face.

Tibarn stood proud and tall, wild looking in the dawn with the wind playing with his black hair and ruffling his wings slightly. Despite the chill, the mud, and even the threat of more rain, he seemed still confident and cheerful about the whole thing.

Her heart gave a lurch fluttering now a bit in a way it had refused to do for Geoffrey and Tibarn had not even looked at her or even acknowledged her. It wasn't fair to Geoffrey who was loyal…it wasn't right.

Nevertheless her heart kept up its odd fluttering while Elincia sank into more glum thoughts. Thoughts about Geoffrey, the man she wanted to love but didn't, and Tibarn, the wild king that could make her blush with a mere glance.

It might have been wise to pay more attention in the muggy weather with the small buzzing enemies zooming about looking for delicate flesh to bite. One particularly large and nasty looking fly landed on the rump of her pegasus and with devilish glee bit down on the tender flesh.

Elincia let out a short cry as her pegasus reared up and took off into the air zooming away from the swarm of nasty biting flies in a rush of wings and feathers. She was thrown, yet clung to the reigns dangling like a fool above the upturned faces of the shocked crowd below.

Her grip began to slip and soon the pegasus was charging off and she was falling back down, the wind whistling in her ears tauntingly. She let out a scream of protest. She was going to die. She was going to splatter all over the ground, the queen of Crimea having fallen not in battle but of falling off a bug-bitten pegasus.

She would go down in history as a fool…not as having ruled a golden age. She closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable hit and death but instead felt something wrapped around her waist and pull her against something that did not feel like air.

However in her panic stricken state Elincia did not open her eyes to see what was going on, she threw her arms around whatever had her and let out a shriek clinging tightly.

"Elincia! Let go!" A voice half growled half wheezed against her ear as a hand went to prying one arm off. She opened her eyes then coming face to face with Tibarn with a gasp, her arms tight around his neck in a choke hold. She let out a yelp letting go quickly throwing his flying again off balance.

"Dammit!" He swore suddenly swerving around pulling her close. Elincia was about to ask when she looked over his shoulder and saw it. A tree too late to dodge thanks to her choking.

"Tibarn!" She yelled right as the two slammed into the tree, Tibarn backwards wings spread wide cracking his head hard against the wood. He let out a dazed groan slumping forward as Elincia fell forward smacking into his face.

Elincia had read a lot of romance stories where two lovers fell onto each other kissing accidentally in an innocent show of love. They never did mention how painful smashing ones lips against someone half dazed. It was really painful and if this was classified a kiss she would never want to have this particular version again.

Her teeth cracked against his in a jarring numbing pain, chin against her, and then Tibarn's already aching head got reacquainted with the tree again. Then the two were on the ground a tangle of wings, arms and legs groaning in protest a few tawny brown feathers drifting lazily down.

"Oh ow ow…Tibarn you okay?" Elincia asked sitting trying to sit up with the hawk king lying over her like a limp blanket.

"…when were the damn trees in the sky…?" he asked in a slurred way, "No trees in the sky for goddess sake…"

"Um…" she said pushing him off a bit as she sat up. He was still lying on the ground eyes slightly crossed in his dazed state of mind thanks to two encounters of head versus tree.

"Tibarn...?" She asked again rubbing his back embarrassed by this fact mostly because it was her fault he was lying dazed after running into a tree.

The Hawk King groaned trying to sit up and managed to get his hands under him looking at Elincia with a lopsided grin, "I'm alright…nothing but my pride bruised…"

"You can barely even crawl let alone walk,"Elincia drawled, "And to me it sounds like it is a major injury for the almighty hawk king,"

Tibarn shot her a scowl before sitting back rubbing the back of his head with a wince, "I'm fine…give me a few minutes…"

"Let me check for injury first Tibarn. I do know how to heal," Elincia said kneeling down next to the still daze hawk king lying a hand gently on his back between his wings.

She meant it as a comforting gesture only but he tensed as if she had stuck a hot poker against him. He shook her off as he stumbled to his feet like a man who had drunk too much at the tavern, "I said I'm fine! Just a little dazed alright?" he growled.

She was still on her knees, looking down in slight hurt wondering why it made her feel so horrible when he brushed her off like that. She sniffled, perhaps only from the cold air thick with moisture but perhaps not and mumbled a very faint, "I'm very sorry…"

Tibarn sighed leaning against a tree more for balance then anything, "Elincia…rabbit…I didn't mean to snap alright? Now let's get back to the others before they think we've died or something…" he said stiffly in probably as close as a thing he could offer to a formal apology.

Elincia nodded getting to her feet, "Yes your right. Geoffrey and Lucia must be worrying sick over me,"

She didn't notice but the hawk king tensed slightly in agitation at Geoffrey's name his frown deepening a bit, "Yeah…right. Let's just get moving. Hopefully we can catch that flying flea bag of yours,"

Tibarn sighed running a hand through his hair now feeling a massive headache pounding at his temples, "At least this damn day couldn't get any worse…" he growled.

As the first few drops began to fall and soon turned into a downpour soaking the two to the bone, Elincia hid a giggle at the irony of the situation while Tibarn only shook his head scowling, "Don't say a damn word…"

Elincia only shrugged hiding her mirth as she moved up beside him, "Well…let's get back to the other. With this weather I'm betting we aren't going to be moving out."

"Probably your lover boy is biting his nails worried over his beloved rabbit queen," Tibarn teased a glimmer of his usual self coming through.

He stepped away from the tree, steadier now and started heading in a direction his acute hearing already picking up in the odd silence of the world the tell tale sign of beroc voices. Elincia kept pace with him afraid to be caught alone at this point.

"Don't make fun of Geoffrey," She scolded, "He is very dear to me," She said as they sloshed through the mud and brambles of the forest, soaked to the bone.

"Dear but you don't love him," Tibarn stated looking at her, "I can tell that a mile away,"

She looked up at the hawk king towering over her, wet, hair plastered down, wings heavy with moisture, and clothes now clinging to all the right spots in her mind. For a laguz, he was handsome in a rugged wild sort of way.

"I never said I did," She said quickly, "I can't see him as more than just a friend I guess,"

"Odd. Seems like your dream boy to me," he said pushing a branch out of their way.

"I don't know what my type is, "Elincia admitted, "I guess I want something different then what everyone else wants,"

Tibarn was quite for a minute, the noise of their comrades now loud enough for even Elincia's beroc hearing now, and he turned to look at her, "You and me both rabbit," he said before striding into camp.

The queen blushed, her green hair plastered to her scalp by this point especially now that she saw everyone giving the two amused looks. Janaff looked like he was going to burst at anytime and Lucia was covering her mouth in slight mirth.

Well the incident was amusing now that the danger was clear and an over saturated hawk and herself , probably looking like a drowned rat, was probably an amusing sight.

"Elincia! I'm so glad you are all right!" Lucia said running up to her friend giving her tight wet hug.

The queen smiled embracing her friend as well, "A near thing if King Tibarn hadn't rescued me," she said.

Geoffrey came next with a relieved smile that made Elincia feel even more guilty about not loving him like she should, "I'm so glad you're are well Elincia…I was so worried about you,"

"Thank you Geoffrey, "She said giving him an empty smile that hurt to give. She shouldn't lie to him like this, shouldn't force herself to love him when she knew she did not. It was wrong.

She glanced up catching Tibarn's penetrating gaze, and her heart leapt into her throat before he turned it away to the rest of their bedraggled rain soaked party, "Listen up!" he hollered his voice loud like the thunder, "We'll set up camp for now. This weather isn't good for anyone to be marching in. We will resume once the weather decides to cooperate,"

A murmur of agreements went through the group as they dismounted or wiped rain from their brows pulling out tents and setting them up. Geoffrey had already started pitching her before his despite her protests.

He was so kind to her doing everything a true lover would do. Yet her heart didn't stir again. Elincia was aware she wasn't in love with Geoffrey. She had grown to care for someone she just met.

Elincia looked down at her hands curled up in her lap as she sat on a log waiting for shelter to be erected feeling her mood drop into the sucking mud that surrounded them now.

She cared for Tibarn more then she should…she realized that now and she also knew the sharp eyed hawk also knew…but…her hands curled into tight fists worriedly.

Did Tibarn care for her or…was she destined for a rejection for her follies? No one answered her silent question but the low troubled rumbling of the sky and the pitter patter of rain against the earth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Rained Out**

Chapter five with a bit more Tibarn/Elincia flufflyness that will make the fans of the couple go awww!

Elincia sat shivering wondering how a day could get any worse other then the rain. They had set up camp to wait the storm out, however, some of the tents, hers included, had begun to sink into the sucking goddess forsaken mud.

So it was agreed to double up in some of the tents still standing and were on higher ground then the others and who else but the Hawk King himself offered Elincia into his tent with the claim that it was just an offer from one monarch to another.

Those events now brought Elincia here, shivering in a thin dry blanket in her night clothes, on her damp cot in the tent of Tibarn who wasn't even in it right now. It only gave her time to stare enviously at his blanket which looked really thick and warm compared to the one she had.

The tent flap moved to the side then causing Elincia to glance up from her silent misery. Tibarn came soaked; boots caked in mud shaking his wings out slightly, "Damn. It's raining hard now…" he grumbled sliding out of his jacket, tossing the wet thing along with his belt off to the side.

Elincia eyes went wide wondering if he even remembered he was in the tent with her. Not that he was stripping all the way down but the sight of the hawk king in nothing but his pants and boots would even make the most stout hearted of females look twice in appreciation.

"So you comfortable rabbit?" He asked lightly undoing his headband giving her a sidelong glance.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you for sharing your tent with me," she said with a slight dip of the head.

Tibarn snorted, "I only did it because you are the only beroc I can tolerate out of the bunch. Like hell I was going to let the lord jester in here. I would probably go mad just listening to his prattling,"

He turned around as he picked up his jacket, tossing it over a crate haphazardly not really particularly caring where it landed. Elincia curious had her looking over his back, admiring how the bird and human part seem to flow into each other. Where wings met his back was a mix flowing without a flaw.

Not to mention it seemed there wasn't an inch of fat to be seen anywhere on his body. It surprised her only slightly after seeing how the hawk laguz ate. It was less that he ate but more like inhaled it. Raphael had commented dryly that his younger siblings where neglecting good table manners after being in the company of the hawks.

But that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the purplish black bruises on his back from one he had hit the tree backwards. They looked sore and probably, despite his bravado, really where throbbing painfully.

"Tibarn…your back…you should've let me look at it," she said quietly giving him a disapproving look.

He glanced over his shoulder at her shrugging, "They aren't bad and they don't hurt really," he said, "Don't worry about me,"

"I do though," she said, "You can't admit you need to have those looked at when I can tell they are probably throbbing and close enough to your wings to give you some pain when flying,"

His wings tensed slightly and a slight look of discomfort flitted over his features, "I said I was fine Elincia," he said stubbornly, "A little sleep is all,"

She sighed and abandoned the thin blanket and approached him, "Just relax alright? I won't hurt you…you can trust me right?"

He didn't say anything for a moment only looked at her as she placed a hand against one of the bruises. Tibarn winces slightly wings arching a bit, "Yeah…but...I don't like anyone touching around my back,"

"I'm not going to pluck you Tibarn," Elincia huffed, "And if you don't have those looked at you'll be grounded for every battle because you'll be too sore to fly!"

Scowling Tibarn took a seat on his cot, "Fine! I'm only letting you because you won't leave me alone to sleep until I do,"

Elincia only smiled and went back to retrieve her mend staff from her small neat pile of items before coming back to him, "This will only take a moment,"

She touched the tip of the staff to his back and closed her eyes allowing the magic to flow through the staff and into the flesh mending the bruises, the color slowly fading away. The entire time Tibarn sat tensely his wings twitching every once and a while briefly.

After a few seconds, she pulled the staff away from his back with a relieved smile, "There. Doesn't that feel better?"

He nodded and if she didn't know better, she thought she saw the trace of a blush to his face, "Yeah…thank you rabbit…"

"I have a name. I'm not a pet beroc Tibarn," She said with a pout.

Tibarn grinned arching an eyebrow, "I never thought about it that way…a pet beroc could be fun,"

He then reached out a hand and began to tussle her hair a bit with a grin, "How would you like that little rabbit queen?"

She grinned and playfully shoved his hand away, "Oh quite you. I'm no one's pet,"

"You're my pet rabbit," and pulled Elincia into a one armed hug playfully ruffling her hair like she was some sort of child, "And don't you forget it!"

Elincia made a mewling sound squirming in his grip, "You are so territorial! Let me go you overgrown turkey!"

Tibarn laughed letting her go with a shake of his head, "An overgrown turkey? That's a new one!"

"Yes you are!" she said straightening her hair but still sitting on his lap comfortably, "Now as queen I want to take your blanket as tribute,"

"Oh do you? I'm not your pet hawk you've trained to fetch things for you," he said, "Plus it's a chilly night. I'll need that blanket,"

"I only have this thin one that has me shivering in it already," Elincia protested trying to earn some sympathy from the hawk king.

"Then just share my bed with me," he said as if that was the most common thing in the world. Elincia's jaw dropped a bit in shock at the request.

"We can't! That is...is improper!" she stuttered.

Tibarn shrugged, "Improper by Beroc standards. For laguz we see it as a necessary survival in cold conditions to share body heat,"

"Well…it is kind of cold outside and I don't have good enough blankets dry…" Elincia said nervously, "but what if someone walks in and sees us all cuddled together?"

"Well I would say that we weren't cuddling since that would imply we were together in a less then professional way, " Tibarn stated fixing her with a penetrating gaze, "We were sharing a cot because your cot was broken,"

"But my cot isn't broken Tibarn…" she said dryly.

The hawk king gave her a smirk as he gently moved her off his lap and onto his cot and got to his feet. He went to her cot looked at it for a second before turning it over and stepping on it. The poor cot gave a protesting groan before cracking and breaking into various pieces.

"Looks like it to me," he said with a grin.

Elincia eyes where wide, "But…that was my cot!" she protested feebly, "now where will I sleep after this?"

Tibarn grinned again as he sat back down on his cot next to her ruffling her hair, "You can always sleep with me rabbit. I won't mind,"'

"Are you trying to court me or something?" she asked looking at him in all seriousness, "I mean…you are being awfully friendly,"

"No. You could say we are diplomatically inclined to get to know each other for future good feelings between our two nations for future trade and negotiation," He said moving to lie down leaving a spot for her, "Don't you agree?"

Elincia shook her head as she moved in next to him, "You've been thinking this through haven't you?"

"No. When you became king you inherit the age old book of excuses," he said back sarcastically, "You know for all those times you need to do something and have to make it sound official,"

She giggled lightly as he threw the blanket over them enjoying the warmth greatly, "May I borrow said book some time? Sounds helpful,"

"I'll send you as soon as I get back to Phoenicia," he said letting out a yawn, "Now it is time to sleep rabbit,"

"Goodnight Tibarn," Elincia said snuggling down in the blanket, loving the warmth of it as well as the blast furnace of a laguz she was snuggled up against.

He muttered a reply back, already half asleep, one arm lightly tossed about her waist mostly to keep her from falling out of the cot. It wasn't really built for two people probably but neither of them cared.

Eventually her eyes fluttered closed with a content sigh, the scent, a scent she had longed for since it had faded from her own bed, of spices. Tibarn was picking up a new scent that smelt of apples, he decided in his half asleep mind.

No one else in the camp would ever know that Queen Elincia and King Tibarn had been cuddling…perhaps that is until morning.

Lucia decided it wasn't in her best interest to tell anyone what she saw when she went to awake the queen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Realization **

Finally the part you've been waiting for with a bit of angstyness. Anyways...enjoy chapter six!

The sun was setting bathing the sky with dark shades of red, purple, and orange looking as if someone had slaughtered the sun this evening. Elincia watched it arms crossed worrying about tomorrow. By what Janaff and Ulki could figure, the other two armies would be here tomorrow and then it would be the attack against Ashera.

She was very nervous. What if someone was hurt or wounded, or killed? What if they couldn't defeat the goddess of order and everyone remained stone? These questions and more raced through her head as she watched the sun set.

"Worrying your life away again aren't you?" A deep slightly amused but very familiar voice said.

Elincia turned around giving Tibarn a slight smile as he moved up beside her, "I'm just nervous about tomorrow,"

"I don't think one of us is not nervous about tomorrow Elincia," Tibarn said putting an arm about her shoulder, "Some of us are just better at hiding it,"

She looked up at him incredulously, "You aren't nervous about this. I don't think there is anything that could make the almighty hawk king worry,"

Tibarn laughed ruffling her hair, something he was doing more and more often, "I'm not a goddess rabbit. I'm very capable of worrying whether tomorrow I'm taking my last flight,"

"Don't say that," Elincia said looking up at him, "You'll just make me worry more,"

He sighed looking down at her with a slight frown, "I can't guarantee anything rabbit. I can only hope everything goes as plan. No sense in worrying about chance right?"

"I guess…" she mumbled crossing her arms.

She looked up at the now sky, a few stars now twinkling to life as the sun disappeared over the horizon, "A beautiful night…" she said lightly to him to take her mind off tomorrow.

Tibarn nodded looking up at the sky as well, "Very much so after all the rain we've been getting. I might sleep outside tonight,"

"You are going to drag your cot outside your tent?" she asked arching an eyebrow turning to look at him.

The hawk king shook his head, "Of course not! I'll find a nice tree to roost in. We do it all the time on nice nights in Phoenicia,"

Elincia arched an eyebrow at him, "Roost?"

Tibarn shrugged as if the very idea wasn't odd at all to anyone, "Or course. Sometimes it feels refreshing to sleep in your animal form at times. It is what makes us different then the beroc,"

She nodded biting her lip slightly hearing more of the last statement more then anything. Laguz and beroc just weren't the same and she knew that….she knew that yet her own feelings now betrayed her.

Perhaps at first she could deny it. A silly fluttering of the heart, a child's puppy love crush that faded away with time. She admitted for a laguz, Tibarn was attractive, a wild sort of rugged character with a carefree grin. Even flaws of his character that others would point out didn't seem to bother the beroc queen. It was all him.

The fluttering grew each day, each council, each silly moment they shared whether running into trees or arguing in a tent. Now Elincia couldn't deny it now, not with him standing so close. She had fallen head over heals for the hawk king…and he knew it.

How could he not? He dropped hints around her, his flirting as she saw it had diminished over the last few days leaving Elincia worried that he disliked her or that somehow she had offended Tibarn in some way. She missed his attention.

"Tibarn… what do you think about berocs now? I know you use to hold a serious dislike of us," Elincia asked looking up at him.

He looked thoughtful for a minute, musing over the question before glancing down at her with his wild yellow eyes, the eyes of hawk, "Still don't have a general fondness of beroc…but there are a few I can deal with. Only one I actually would be upset if they died,"

"Oh?" That last statement surprised her and perked her curiosity, "And who is it if I may ask?"

"You can ask of course. No one stopping you there," Tibarn said with a grin, "The real question is will I care to answer such a probing question,"

"It isn't like I asked you to tell me about you secret life Tibarn. I'm just curious as to who has earned so much of your respect," Elincia said giving him an innocent look, trying to coax a response out of him.

"My respect?" He echoed thoughtfully turning to look at the slowly fading sunlight, "I think this individual has earned…a bit more,"

That really got Elincia curious and also a bit jealous. Someone had earned something more then just respect and Tibarn never told her? She was probably the best beroc friend any laguz could have in her opinion.

"Who is it?" She asked again pleadingly, the need for the truth now gnawing into her gut causing it to flop about nervously.

Tibarn gave her a small smile that caused her face to flush a tinge of red, "A little rabbit that's who,"

A little…Elincia's face went as red as the sunset in embarrassment. She looked down fidgeting a bit, as shy as a school girl who just had the guy she had a crush on told her he liked her.

"You okay rabbit?" he asked with a slight tone of humor to his tone as he bent down a bit, "You look as if you've been in the sun to long,"

"No. I'm fine," she murmured, "I'm just so happy…."

"why?"

Elincia looked up noticing now just how close he was now, probably mere inches away. She smiled blinking a bit a few pricks of tears of joy that where threatening to spill out as she admired him in the fading light, "Because I…."

"Don't say it…" he said softly looking her right in the eye meaningfully," People in our position can't live in a fantasy world,"

"Tibarn," her eyes were saying everything she wanted to say to him even as she moved closer to him, "I can't help what I feel….you know that I lo-"

She never finished that thought or sentence, the hawk king having already known her feelings before she did. He gave her a response that wasn't all thought over and was a quick action.

He kissed her full on the mouth.

Elincia's eyes went wide for a second before sliding close succumbing to his possessive kiss. He tasted faintly of some sort of spice while Tibarn vaguely noted she had a tangy taste of apples. Her small hands moved up around his neck and into his wild hair as if she was afraid he would disappear in the middle of this kiss.

The feel of her body pressed flushed against him like a lover made Tibarn tensed as if remembering something. He pulled away leaving Elincia mouth wide open in a silent protest, eyes filled with confusion at his sudden movement.

For the first time in his life Tibarn had no clue what to do, a very real sense of guilt settling in his stomach. He looked at her, at lost now looking even a bit frightened at his own action.

"I shouldn't have done that…." he mumbled backing away from her, "We, us….beroc and laguz can't be together like this,"

"Tibarn," her voice was soft, pleading, one soft hand clutched against her chest as if a sudden pang had stabbed through her heart.

Another stab of guilt hit harder then any arrow could ever do and he looked away, wings tensed up, "I have to go," he said quickly.

She watched him go, shifting into his bird form and taking to wing quickly, the first time she had ever seen the proud hawk king retreat from something.

She didn't say a word, a battle raging now through her mind between what she felt for Tibarn and what her brain was screaming at her. He was right of course. He was the king of the hawk tribe, she the queen of Crimea. It wasn't like they could through that position to the wind for each other. He was a laguz and she a beroc. They where different by species in a world where such a thing wasn't accepted.

The light of the sun was gone leaving Elincia standing in the dark night, clenching her teeth to keep back the scream of hopelessness that threaten to tear forth from her. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that everyone could find someone to love and the one whom she loved and whom returned her feelings was the one person she couldn't have.

Why couldn't it have been Geoffrey? Why was it Tibarn? She hated herself, she hated everyone, heck she even found reason to blame the palace chef back at the palace for this turn of events. Elincia went to her tent as if in a daze.

Some people glanced up in the camp watching in slight worry at the vacant stare of the queen. She didn't spare them a glance and as soon as she was in her tent, Elincia sniffled and rushed to her now repaired cot and threw herself onto it sobbing.

Lucia went straightaway to see what was the matter with her dear friend but at the tent flap she paused. She heard Elincia's sobbing, muffled by the pillow. It was a heart wrenching sound and Lucia felt her heart grow heavy. Something had happened between Elincia and Tibarn for the worse.

The blue haired woman had suspicions ever since she caught them snuggling of what they had between them. Elincia seemed so content with him and the hawk king was attracted to her no doubt about it. Geoffrey had suffered a few unexplained mishaps of late. The territorial Tibarn probably didn't even realize how he kept an eye out more on Elincia then anyone else.

She sighed and left Elincia to her grief. What could Lucia say to ease the hurt she was feeling now over whatever happened? Lucia mused slightly before slowly making her way to the other side of camp. She need answers as to what happened.

Lucia silently approached the far edge of camp smiling slightly for a second at the sight that greeted her eyes. In a tree, the ears and eyes of the hawk king where doing what bird laguz called roosting. The two hawks where perched in a tree, head under a wing snoozing slightly.

She felt guilty about waking them and was about to turn and leave when one of them raised it's head fixing her with the best sleepy look a hawk probably could give, "Lady Lucia…you are up late…"

By the voice, she could tell it was Ulki speaking. His keen ears had probably already picked up her footfall approaching their roost. The other hawk now lifted its head fluffing out its feathers making it seem a bit fluffy around the edges to Lucia, "What is going on? The moon is nearly high…" it grumbled crankily.

No doubt that one was Janaff. The eyes of the king was known to be a bit cranky after just waking up even if it was twelve o'clock in the afternoon. He fixed Lucia with a emotionless glare of a hawk but his voice revealed a more friendly tone, "Oh…hey Lucia,"

"I'm sorry to wake you but…do you know what happened between Elincia and Tibarn? She came back to camp looking like someone murdered her uncle,"

"And you think our king has something to do with it?" Ulki asked tilting his head a bit, "Not that I would blame you but…"

"Now that you mention it, King Tibarn has his tail feathers in a bunch when he tore by here," Janaff said stretching out his wings, "and he's been awfully close to that beroc queen…"

"Janaff shut up. Just because they are being friendly to one another doesn't mean they are anything more, " Ulki snapped.

"Ha! You might hear but you are as blind as beroc in the dark," Janaff scoffed glaring pointedly at Ulki, "I've seen king Tibarn give her the look over more then once like a male hawk on a pretty feathered female,"

"Maybe you've finally gone blind idiot!" Ulki shot back, "Your sight is telling you that King Tibarn, the hawk who hates berocs and would never fall for one is chasing Elincia?"

"It is true!" Janaff said giving an angry flap of his wings, "I saw them kissing!"

Lucia and Ulki both looked at Janaff, in shock at what he said. Janaff tensed hunching down over his talons a bit in embarrassment as if he let something slip no one should've known.

"…Janaff…you aren't pulling at my tail feathers are you?" Ulki asked quietly, "You really saw this?"

Lucia fixed him too with a look that demanded an answer. Janaff sighed moving a bit from one talon to the next, "I did…Tibarn and Elincia kissed. I was so shocked I nearly fell out of the tree. I was looking for the other armies you know? I glance down and boom! Make out session,"

"Well between us three, we can't tell anyone," Lucia said quietly, "The two are already embarrassed enough and both nations can't handle the issue of a secret love affair…"

Ulki nodded, "I won't say a word. My partner here though might blabber,"

"Hey! Keep your own beak buttoned you flight plopping son of a one winged crow! I won't say a word," Janaff said back puffing up, "besides I'm older then you!"

Lucia giggled a bit, "Well I'll trust you two to keep quite then. Look after Tibarn and I'll look after Elincia. This will be a difficult time for both of them I'm sure,"

The blue haired woman looked back towards the camp with a sigh, "This will be a long night for both I'm guessing….I pray tomorrow will be more favorable,"

The two hawks nodded silently, the three swearing to keep silent a relationship they personally saw no harm in, but the rest of the world would see as scandalous and terrible. A love between monarchs of two species was a hard hand to be given.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: An Invitation**

* * *

I would like to thank all the kind reviewers out there for their input also would like to thank Danisa-chan for the AMV that this piece inspired It was really sweet of her!

and here is chapter seven!

The afternoon sun streamed into the room giving it a warm cheery glow and coupled with the warm summer breeze coming through the open bay window, one might've dozed off content. The whole scene was lost on Elincia who sat swirling a now cold cup of tea staring at nothing in particular.

It had been three months since the goddess of order had been defeated by Ike. Three months since the world had returned to normal with the exceptions of missing faces and changing attitudes.

Ike had long since left once more turning down her offer of nobility. She missed him as a friend. He had been a close friend like Lucia who always gave her a reason to stand up and face her fears. Ike wasn't the only one she was missing however...a certain hawk king was still on her mind and in her heart.

Three months without so much as a message from him. A few political things but nothing too take to heart and it weighed heavily on the young queen. She had suitors coming and going now each one turned down with a blank smile. The council was starting to raise questions about the heir to be that Elincia was expected to have.

Yet the young queen was not to be moved for any reason. Even Geoffrey had given up after a gentle childing from his sister that her heart belong to someone else. Everyday she seemed to grow even more silent and distant and putting on a such an empty smile it sometimes hurt to even look at it.

Elincia set down her cup gazing gloomily out the window at the clear blue sky. It was the perfect day for a flight. No doubt if Tibarn was here he would be eager to get the wind under his wings today. It seemed everything came back to the hawk king in some form or another. She missed him so much.

The door creaked open and the young queen looked up as Lucia entered with a few letters, "The mail has arrived. A few well wishers and suitors as well as letter from the King of Gallia,"

Elincia smiled a bit taking the letters quickly putting the letters from suitors in the trash, placing the letters from well wishers to the side for latter reading and took the letter from Gallia gingerly.

It was a large expensive looking envelope sealed with the royal seal itself and her name was written in large loopy lettering. She broke the seal carefully and pulled forth the gold trimmed letter.

"King Skrimir is throwing a party to gather all the leaders together during the war for a get together it seems," Elincia said with the first true hint of happiness in a long time, "Just by this invitation I can tell he is putting a lot into this ball,"

Lucia smiled as she took a seat across from her friend, "All the leaders? That would include a lot of people that's for sure. Sanaki, Miciah, and who knows, maybe even Tibarn will grace us with his presence,"

Elincia nodded a hint of excitement burning in her eyes, "Yes. A lot of people will be their...it would be rude not to accept such an invitation especially since this is King Skrimir's first major appeal of unification to the other nations,"

Lucia smiled at her friend, "It will be an event that people will talk about for a while. I think you should go. It would do you some good to get out of this palace,"

She nodded smiling, feeling a glimmer of hopefulness for the first time since Tibarn and her parted ways. There was no doubt he would come to this gathering. Prince Reyson and his siblings would probably talk him into a corner to go.

So what if they couldn't be together like all those happy couples in the fairy tale stories? Just seeing him would raise her spirits. Just to hear a word from him of some sort or to hear the pet name that was placed on her would be good enough.

It was a nervous sort of excited which clawed at her stomach now as she read and re-read the letter silently thanking Skrimir for throwing this ball. Elincia folded the letter and smiled up at her dear friend, "Inform the council that I will be absent for a bit to attend this social functions that carries a significant underlying diplomatic importance this upcoming weekend,"

Lucia nodded feeling happy herself as well mostly because she was glad to see a true smile bloom across Elincia's pretty face. It had been so very long since last she had seen that smile.

"I'm sure you will have a wonderful time," Lucia said as she headed toward the door flashing Elincia a grin over her shoulder. A soon as Lucia had left the room, Elincia was already on her feet rushing to her vanity pulling open the drawer quickly.

Among all the jewelry neatly lain out before her, a single black polished box tucked into the corner drew her gaze. With great care she took it out setting it out on the top of the vanity and began to remove the lid slowly.

Against a cushion of soft silk, a brown feather, the feather Tibarn had given her so long ago now it seemed, laid, a dainty dark brown silk chain laced through a hole at the base of it.

Elincia took each end of the silk chain and lifted the feather out of the box Tying it around her neck with a faint smile as she held it in her hand. It wasn't often Elincia decided to wear the charm she made from the feather he gave her. It held so many fond memories of silly debates, warm night flights, and the still faint smell of the high mountains and sun with a hint of spice.

She fluffed out her hair feeling better, the day outside befitting her mood. She felt like she could take on anything now. It almost seemed as if the feather carried some sort of magic of its own as it glistened in the sun like fine topaz.

It was deceptively strong and soft as well ticking the palm of her hand. She giggled a bit before tucking away her secret treasure under her shirt. She would see him again.

Elincia felt her heart soar.

Tibarn stared at the letter wondering if he should destroy it now before Reyson found it and got the entire tribe to drag him there by his tail feathers or to let out a whoop of joy and turn cartwheels in the main hall.

He settled for a wide smile re-reading the invitation the thoughts of a certain green-haired beauty going around his head. The hawk king's wing tensed in nervous excitement as he clamped down on his sudden spurt of joy.

It had not been an easy parting. He had convinced himself if he left her then and never said a word the feelings would just go away. But it seemed absences did make the heart grow fonder for she began to haunt his every thought.

Sitting in council he would think about her wondering what she was doing instead of listening to what was being decided. He had started to act a bit moody around his comrades at first and soon everyone was avoiding the hawk king's new found temper that would make even a dragon quake.

Janaff claimed that Tibarn's glare had set his pant bottoms on fire to which Ulki rolled his eyes and told his older brother to stop standing so close to the braziers in the main hall.

It hadn't been the happiest months for the hawk king that was for sure. When he barked at poor concerned Leanne he felt a stab of guilt and apologized to the nearly teary eyed heron girl. That event had only worked in keeping everyone away from him even more except his eyes and ears.

Janaff kept close although silently praying for a miracle while Ulki kept to his own thoughts silently but kept an ear open for any news that might lighten the thunderclouds that seemed to follow Tibarn about.

The letter was the goddess sent wind that finally sent the thunderstorm blowing away.

The two hawks crowded just outside the door watching him closely as well as listening.

"He looks happy...right? I mean that isn't a sarcastic smile," janaff whispered to Ulki with a worried look.

"How would I know?" Ulki snapped with a glare, "I'm not the eyes of the king. You are the one who supposively doesn't miss a thing,"

Janaff rolled his eyes and glanced back a Tibarn," I think this is going to be the first social event were we won't have to practically force him to go to...he might just put up a small fight for show purposes,"

Ulki shrugged, "Is this for the better you think?"

"Beats running in fear every time you say anything that might relate to Elincia in the smallest way..." Janaff mummed, "He hasn't been this angry since we started flying before him!"

Ulki cracked a rare smile at the memory," Well it was his own fault,"

"Old stone talons! The hawk who was afraid of heights and refused to fly!" Janaff cackled, "It was kind of funny watching his dad try and pry him off the rocks,"

"And someone will be prying YOU off the rocks if you don't stop jabbering like a couple of broodies!" someone growled.

The two looked up shocked as Tibarn now stood behind them glaring, "Perhaps I didn't fly back then...but I sure as hell fly now..."

Janaff grinned nervously, "Of course your majesty. It was just some recollection of fond memories of our dearly missed childhood,"

Tibarn glare intensified causing Janaff to shrink even more and even Ulki looked a little nervous. The hawk king continue to glare, looming over them like death itself before the corner of his mouth twitched and he began to smile.

"Well...it was kind of funny I guess..." he murmured relaxing his frame and glancing upwards with a carefree smile, "Besides...I have that ball to get ready for...don't want to offend the hot headed lion now do I?"

Janaff nearly lost his balance he was so shocked by the sudden change in moods and the thought that he had just escaped the talons of death. Even Ulki's eyes widened a bit as he watch Tibarn head down the hall with a new spring in his step.

"Defiantly for the better," Janaff concluded with a quick nod, "If someone can get Tibarn to toss his angry to the wind like that deserves to be crowned the queen of Phoenicia!"

Ulki elbowed his brother hard, "Don't give him ideas. The last thing we need is a court scandal like that,"

"Well..."Janaff defended rubbing his sore ribs, "Don't beroc royalty marry beroc royalty to secure treaties and stuff?"

"And since when did we ever start doing that Janaff? You are already going senile!" Ulki said rolling his eyes.

"Well I want to see Tibarn happy...he is our friend right? They both are," Janaff said with a serious look, "There has to be something we can do!"

Ulki sighed, "It would take a lot of thinking on both sides of the spectrum an playing the political game..something I really loath to do,"

"Come on Ulki! Between the two of us we can come up with something!" Janaff said, "This is about friends and love that is making everyone miserable!"

Ulki sighed again,"I don't know. This is way over our heads. Neither of us are plotters or schemers..."

Both looked at each other for a minute before both uttering the name of the one person they could think of that might be able to do something, "Naesala..."

Janaff sighed while Ulki shook his head, " I can't believe we are going to put the future love life of our best friend in the hands of a raven..."Ulki muttered sourly.

"Do you have a better idea?" Janaff asked.

Ulki didn't respond and instead turned and began walking towards the exit of the palace, "No," he said simply.

Janaff grinned a bit and bounded off after Ulki knowing all to well when his younger brother had made a decision. They where going to somehow convince the former raven king to help them...for that is what friends did.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Ball**

I hope I got the characters personified all right this time around...Bastion was quite fun to write XD

anyways sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy!

The day of the ball found Elincia giddy with joy, on top her pegasus, the landscape nothing but a blur of green beneath her. Lucia couldn't believe it was the same woman from earlier this month. Briefly in the back of her mind she wonder if this was for the better...or worse.

True seeing each other might make them happy but it wasn't going to last. Lucia shook her head to clear her thoughts of such gloomy propositions and to focus just on the event to come. This was a happy time for everyone and probably the biggest ball of the century where for once laguz and beroc would sit down and not glare daggers at one another.

The wall between the two races where collapsing, yes, but the idea of a being in love and together was still very shaky ground. Elincia looked fantastic in a dress of white and gold, her green locks done up in a modest looking bun laced with expensive gold trimmings.

However around her neck she wore a single brown feather, that despite not being a rare gem or sparking gold necklace seemed to shine with its own beauty the sun highlighting and reflecting unseen flexs of colors in the otherwise ordinary feather. There was no doubt to Lucia who was the owner of that particular feather.

"I wonder how the hall will be decorated," Elincia asked out loud with a carefree grin on her face, "I bet it will be a sight to behold of course but still, I wonder what it will look like,"

"That's half the surprise isn't it?" Lucia answered with a laugh, "Just be patient Elincia. My poor brother and the others must be miles behind us now with the speed you are going at!"

Elincia blushed fingering the feather slightly,"I'm sorry...I guess I should slow done but it's just...I'm really looking forward to seeing him again..."

Lucia gave her friend a warm smile, "Tibarn isn't going to show up and take off. Not with his whole tribe probably keeping close to drag him back if he tries,"

The queen giggled covering her mouth slightly at the thought of Tibarn being dragged into a party kicking and screaming, "He doesn't seem the type do really enjoy social events does he?"

"Not at all. He is like a fish out water at anything that doesn't have to with action it seems. Remember when he nearly attacked Bastion during the meeting for not speaking straight?"

Elincia nodded with another giggle, "He doesn't like the way Bastion talks. I'll have to keep those two separated at the party,"

Lucia nodded with a grin glad to be having a silly conversation like this with her dear friend again. She looked ahead and saw the Gallian palace rise into view on the horizon. Elincia kicked her pegasus into a faster flap leaning out along its neck like she was in a neck and neck race with some invisible opponent, anticipation shinning in her eyes.

She was going to see him again. That was reason enough to drive herself and pegasus to their limits.

Janaff felt like his wings where going to fall off at any moment and a glance over at Ulki could see his brother agreed with that statement. Tibarn was flying faster then usual and that was saying a lot considering the hawk king couldn't go a day flying in the doldrums to coin a phrase.

"My lord? What is the hurry? Shouldn't we stay with the others?" Janaff asked trying to keep from panting as he increased his pace slightly.

Tibarn snorted, "I want to get in and out Janaff. Besides with fledglings being carried, they are going to be severely slowed down,"

Janaff sighed and dropped back to where Ulki was, grumbling, "Doesn't mean you have to fly like a thunderstorm is right behind you..."

Ulki snorted a bit, his keen ears picking up the muttered even in the howling head wind but he didn't respond to it. With Tibarn not being as snappish as usual, he didn't want to be the one that provoked him to anger.

Another sigh escaped Janaff as he mused at the whole situation. It hadn't been a happy week for the eyes and ears of the king trying to think of some way to get Tibarn and Elincia together in a way that pleased both nations.

But Janaff and Ulki weren't all too political savvy and good with such twisted plots. Finding and convincing people who were turned out to be tricky.

They had went to the former raven king in his lofty home in Kilvas and the raven had nearly burst a lung at their story. Thank the goddess for Leanne being there, her soft eyes twinkling with joy at the proposition of helping her two dear friends and who eventually coaxed Naesala to help between bouts of cackles.

Even though Naesala had agreed to help, Janaff didn't trust him or his methods. He was regretting more and more enlisting the aid of the raven in this situation wondering if if would end up public knowledge to everyone in Tellius. If that happened...the hawk shuddered to think of how Tibarn would respond to that news.

He glanced ahead and nearly let out a cry of joy his sharp eyes catching the outline of the Gallian palace just on the horizon, "We are almost there my lord!" he said with relief.

Tibarn might've been grinning, it was hard to tell on the permanent scowl of his beak but he gave his wings another huge flap picking up speed for the last few miles to the palace. Janaff groaned wondering if he should just give up and go perch in a tree for a nap.

"Giving up already? It seems being the eldest has made you grow older quicker Janaff," Ulki said with a challenging tone.

"Ha! Only in your dreams brother!" and that being said, Janaff reached deep within himself pulling forth the last of his energy and zoomed out in front of Ulki and nearly out in front of Tibarn himself.

The hawk king laughed, "So like old times eh? Let's see you try and beat me!"

Then it was an all out race between the three hawks to the Gallia palace.

Elincia's pegasus touched down with a tired droop to its wings snorting as the queen slid off its back adjusting her hair slightly for the few loose strands that had come loose. She waited, impateinlty, for Lucia to land not wanting to look too eager to rush inside and look for the hawk king.

Manners, duty, and protocol still held Elincia to her role as queen and not as a frivolous girl with a crush on a certain wild hawk. She let out a sigh blushing a bit trying to regain a bit of her poise back.

A few seconds later Lucia's worn out pegasus landed and the bodyguard nimbly dismounted and walked up beside Elincia, "Well looks like we beat the rest of our party here no?" she said in a joking fashion.

The queen blushed a deep red that contrasted with her green hair, "I'm going to have to apologizes to them for that...I didn't mean to leave them behind," she said in embarrassment.

"It is no big deal. You were eager to see everyone that's all." Lucia said, "Its been long months of rebuilding after all the violence that has spread across the land."

Elincia nodded the flush fading as she smoothed out her dress, "Yes...it has been long months of nothing but work, stress, and barely if any free time. Everyone will probably be looking forward to a few hours of relaxation,"

She gave her dress another quick pat to brush the dust off and adjusted the feather around her neck turning to give her friend a soft smile, "Wish me luck Lucia...as not to make a fool of myself,"

Lucia only laughed throwing an arm around her friend, "Don't ever change Elincia!"

The two girls giggled as they entered the halls, the servants greeting them with great formality dressed with every detail taken into consideration. The two pushed open the huge doors decorated with a intricately carved mural of the forest around allowing them into the grand ball of Gallia.

Even with how magnificent the door had been with its antique charm, the inner room was like walking into a wonderful dream. Sunlight streamed in bathing the room is a brilliant gold light highlighting the shinning silken petals of the hundreds of flowers laced around each column ending in magnificent arrangements at the top.

Elincia let out a small gasp of wonder eyes widening at the sight as she allowed herself to float almost into the hall. She noticed the laguz she had met as well as the beroc present. Yet it wasn't them that her eyes had been drawn to.

Among the gold and the breathtaking decorations he stood arms crossed slightly out of place in the soft floating atmosphere gold eyes scanning the crowd slowly before meeting her green ones. Then the world seem to slow to a crawl as the slight frown curled up into the familiar smirk at the corner.

Her feet where moving now with light steps that seem to take centuries as she approached him her smile growing brighter until if probably would've shined brighter then the sunlight that filtered down into the room.

Elincia knew what she wanted to do even before she stop before him looking up smiling contently for the first time in ages. She wanted to reach out and hug him, run a hand through his unruly hair and forget about the world, about the politics, and about every rigid rule in which they lived their lives by.

She felt so selfish for thinking like this, a part of her mind chiding her for not thinking about her people like she should've in her gloom and want for him. Those feelings held her back and she merely curtsy with a shy smile, "Good evening King Tibarn. It is wonderful to see you here"

Tibarn returned the smile bowing slightly, "And you too Elincia." he said disregarding formalities as usual. His eyes fell upon the feather and he looked at it for a long time. His eyes moved up to meet her green ones, he was about to say something, his mouth was open but he never got to say it.

With a large grin, the king of Gallia himself, the ever confident Skrimir, strode over to them, "Queen Elincia! It is good to see you could make it!" He said bowing deeply before turning to Tibarn with the same wide grin in place, "And you too hawk king!"

"Believe me it took the whole tribe to get me to go!" Tibarn said with a grin clasping a hand with Skrimir, "But now that I'm here you better have prepared one hell of a feast!"

The beast king laughed heartily," Of course! With all of our fellow laguz here we had to go hunting for weeks to get enough!"

Tibarn laughed before it settled into a grin, "Of course. I trust your judgment Beast King. I don't think you left one detail out of this celebration,"

Again Skrimir laughed shaking his head, "I hope not! Being the first nation to extend a hand of brotherhood and peace is a big step to rebuilding are continent. Now excuse my friends. Duty calls,"

With one last bow the lion king was off going to great more guests not leaving a single one unannounced or met with a smile from the host. Elincia giggled slightly covering her mouth with one hand.

"He's doing wonderful for the first time with a ball. I was nearly fainting at my first one, "Elincia said ,"I was afraid that I was looking bad since I had just recently recovered from a nasty cold,"

"Elincia. I don't think there is a beroc prettier then you in all of Telius and I've seen a lot of berocs," Tibarn said crossing his arms tilting his head slightly

She blushed playing with the feather on her necklace slightly, a movement that didn't escape the keen hawk eyes of Tibarn, "Thank you Tibarn. You are a handsome laguz as well," she said with a genuine smile.

"Destined reunion happens here it seems!" A loud over dramatic voice dripping with theatrical charm said from behind Elincia.

The green haired queen could already tell who it was by the look of horror and anger on Tibarn's face as he glared at the one beroc that made him seriously consider seeing if berocs could fly.

"Hello Bastian," Elincia said turning around with a smile that threaten to burst into giggles, "I'm sorry I left you and the others so far behind,"

"It was nothing my dear, " Bastian said waving a hand dismissing the matter, "I can see now why you where in such a rush. It seems you've been keeping some people out of the loops to your current love interests," he said with a hint of a small smile.

Elincia's face went red and Tibarn's wings tensed up a bit at the comment but the count only laughed dismissing the topic with another wave of the hand, "Oh to have such a passionate and as pure love as yours," he sighed dejectedly looking over to Lucia who stood talking with her brother and the eyes and ears of the hawk king, "Oh such a delicate flower of beauty but every rose has its thorns,"

Tibarn looked like he was about to throttle Bastian any minute and Elincia laughed nervously taking the hawk king by the arm with a bit of force, "But I bet a master pruner like you can remove those thorns right? Now excuse us. We have to have a chat with Leanne. I want to see her twins,"

Bastian nodded a fire in his eyes, "Yes you are right my lovely queen! I cannot give up! I bid thee good luck of your own dearest Elincia," he bowed quickly and moved to where Lucia was as Elincia let out a sigh of relief.

"He isn't all that bad Tibarn..." she said looking up at him, "Maybe you should take some lessons from him on attracting the girls,"

Tibarn rolled his eyes a slight smirk on his lips, "I think my naturally charming ways surpass his fruity lovesick language any day,"

She giggled feeling like they where back in her tent arguing over stupid little things. But things where different then they where back then. In those carefree days in the tent they hadn't realized each other's feelings...hadn't realized that they...had grown to care for the other deeply.

Elincia still didn't want to say love although a part of her wish she could be certain that the two of them loved each other with a deep affection like Bastian has boasted with his dramatic speech. Yet if they did what could they do about it? Both of them had a kingdom to look after...it was such a hopeless cause.

The thought sent a twinge of sadness through her as she gazed at the lovely decorations and how lovely they looked in the sun. At all the happy faces. There was Mist standing with Rhys giggling as Oscar was separating his two squabbling siblings with a patient smile. There was Titania chatting with Nephene and Brom. Nearby by Meg, Brom's youngest daughter, was casting her adoring eyes on her "future husband" Zihark who was trying to ignore her advances. Leanne was talking with Micaiah holding two squirming bundles of fluff, one of them a adorable blue eyed heron girl the other a sharp eyed raven boy with a cute little sneaky look.

Even Mia, who had more reasons then Elincia to be self-contained in her sorrow, was smiling and nearly back to her old self, carefully holding a newborn infant close to her as she sat nearby. It was hard to think only elven months ago, everyone had been at war.

Elincia felt a pang of jealously for all the happy people, many of them paired up with a significant other and children of their own. She smiled sadly a bit feeling like she was watching everyone from afar in her lonely little corner of the world.

"That smile hurts to look at,"

She blinked out of her silent gloomy thoughts looking up at the stern looking Tibarn, his sharp eyes unmasking her feelings without a shred of doubt. She looked into those wild yellow eyes and nearly embraced him. Her heart ached for his tender touch and affections he showed rarely.

Instead she smiled hiding those inner feelings of sadness deep inside her playing again with the feather on the necklace she wore, "Yes you are right. This is a happy time for everyone." she bowed her head with a small smile, "Now I hate to leave but I must go say hello to Micaiah and Leanne as well. The mother and the mother to be"

Tibarn nodded, "Of course. I've got to go around and say my hellos as well. The joys of being royalty I tell you," he grumbled hunching his wings a bit, "You just can't show up, eat, talk a little bit, and go home can you?"

Elincia giggled, "I guess not. I'll see you later then after the meal. Perhaps you would be so kind as to be my dance partner for a song?"

The hawk king snorted, "Might as well put those damn dancing lessons Reyson forced me through to use,"

Reyson would be livid that was for sure. The hours of bruised feet and trying to get the wild rough hawk king to dance was nearly in vain. By his aching feet he would probably kick Tibarn until he got out on the floor to dance.

Elincia gave Tibarn on last smile before moving off to mingle with the other party guests a faint stirring of excitement welling up in her. A feeling of happiness in her heart and the promise of a dance later with her hawk king.

It promised to be an evening to remember.

Naesala watched the party goers with a critical eye as he delicately sipped at his wine. One eye was on Leanne and their two fledglings that where being cooed over by everyone and why wouldn't they?

A sense of pride overtook Naesala every time he looked upon his two children. He had no doubt they would grow to be fine members of the bird tribe. Even though he kept his attention on his family and friends, the other eye was watching the mismatched sightly awkward looking court officials who accompanied their appointed parties.

Especially the ones from Crimea. Even though he had laughed an joked about it, humiliating the two hawks that had asked for his help, he was truthful when he had agree to help find a way to get the stubborn hawk king and shy Queen of Crimea together.

The political battlefield would always wage on and it was in this theater of war where Naesala took great pride in undermining and shaping people to get away with information to further his interests. His current interest though would require the knowledge of a reliable insider for sure.

His sharp eyes looked about before he grinned his eyes alighting on just the person he needed to get these two together. Naesala took another delicate sip of his wine as he weaved through the crowd approaching Bastian with a secretive smile, "Nice party no?"

The count looked up from his drink blinking in surprise that Naesala had approached him, "Indeed. King Skrimir did not let a single detail escape his eyes,"

"Of course. This is the biggest meeting between Beroc and Laguz without the weaponry," Naesala said with a chuckle, "But for some it isn't big enough,"

Bastian glanced over at him and his gaze followed Naesala to where Elincia was talking with Micaiah and the apostle, laughing and joking over small things and he frowned a bit, "So it looks like you've noticed it as well..."

"Noticed? I was told and I was wondering why the hawk king was in a terrible mood to begin with," Naesala said idly, "Now some individuals have asked me to help in helping get these two lovebirds , no pun intended towards Tibarn, together,"

"So what do you have in mind? It seems you have sought me out for reasons other then shooting the breeze,"

The raven smiled, "A sharp eye you have there. You are correct. I can work only so well when I have allies on both sides of the situation I'm dealing with,"

"Someone on the inside," Bastian said nodding in understanding, "but an insider for what exactly?"

Naesala grinned again,"Another good catch. Seems I've made a good choice," The raven king crossed his arms, "Get me details on the standings of the politics of Crimea. I have an idea...perhaps a tad bit cruel but an idea nonetheless,"

Bastian's look grew grim, " I won't do anything that will harm her I'll say that now good sir,"

"It won't harm her and in the end she will be far from harm," he glanced over at Tibarn who was trying not to look like he wanted to be anywhere but here, "He's a protective one all right,"

The count nodded, "I'll get you the information if you would so enlighten me to your plan," he said crossing his arms now and quirking an eyebrow.

The raven smiled showing his charming smile that has beguiled many a man and woman, "Of course.."

The plan was complex. It would work though...Bastian wondered as he listen to the carefully crafted plot if he could actually go through with it in the end.

The hours rolled by in a whirlwind of lights, music, good food, and good company. It had been a happy time for Elincia but eventually the heat of the crowd had closed round her and with a bit of pushing and shoving and practically swimming through the throngs of people, the queen escaped with a gasp to the balcony.

The cool night air felt nice on her skin and she closed her eyes with a happy sigh. The night brought memories of the first night flight she had with the object of her affections. Her hand went to the feather around her neck playing with it slightly.

"Nice night,"

She turned to see Tibarn leaning against the doorway, the light pouring in from behind him, "Perfect night for a flight I would say,"

Elincia giggled, "Well we can't leave the party to go for a night flight besides I think I tuckered my poor pegasus out. It was a long journey,"

He smirked slightly stepping up beside her too look up at the sky with a sort of wistfulness, "You were in a rush weren't you? I know that horse has a lot of energy in it to keep up with me,"

She blushed slightly again fingering the feather on the necklace, "I wanted to see you again," she admitted at last.

A long pause passed between them as he looked down at her with his wild yellow eyes before closing them with a sigh, "Same...we didn't exactly leave on good terms last time and I feel it was my fault,"

She blinked and looked up at him with wide eyes not expecting him to say that to her, "Tibarn..." she blushed and looked away, "It was my fault as well. I guess...I guess I wanted our relationship to be something more then it could really be..."

The hawk king continue to look at her before his hands where on her shoulders turning her to look at him, "Elincia...if we were born to any position but the one we had right now I would go with you,"

His voice was soft, just above a whisper but never lost any of that intensity it seemed to carry. Elincia looked up at him blinking back tears, " I know you would..."

Then her face was inches away from his and then their lips met each others again filling her whole being from the tips of her toes to the top of her head with a warm electrifying feeling that only he could do. It felt right to her.

He wasn't a bad kisser given his rough exterior his arms moving around her waist, his wings hunched around them a bit like a protective wall for their secret moment. She didn't want to let go again...she just couldn't.

Not now. Not ever. She finally understood her feelings for him, the feelings she kept denying where a childish crush and fleeting. She truly cared abut her hawk king...she loved him.

The reverse was true as well. The hawk king too felt a stirring of deeper feelings and attachments for the lovely beroc woman he had fallen for like a stone.

From the doorway Lucia watched the two share in their special moment while keeping an eye out for anyone straying close enough to see. Across the way she watched Bastian talking with the raven king wondering why those two suddenly seemed so friendly.

Her thoughts where pulled away from them to the now approaching Janaff. The hawk bowed slightly to her glancing over her shoulder, "So...so they kissed again?" he asked softly.

She nodded with a worried look, "I know that they had to come to this party for each our nations sake but...this will in the end depress them further I believe..."

Janaff nodded biting his lip and looking over at Bastian and Naesala now, "Maybe those two can you know...figure out something that can work out for both of them,"

Lucia gave a small smile, "Still optimistic I see. I just can't see how it could work..."

"Well the sky is still blue, a goddess can die, and a person can be turned to flesh from stone...I 've seen too much in the past few years to roll over and give up," the hawk said crossing his arms turning to look at the the two now content, her small hand in his large one watching the night sky.

"I want them to be together..." he whispered to Lucia,"Tibarn is my best friend since childhood. Saved my tail feathers a few times too and never seen him this happy,"

Lucia nodded knowing how Janaff felt, "We can only pray for a miracle now I guess..." she said softly.

Tibarn and Elincia did not notice the two. The night sky was crystal clear and chilled, a slight wind bring the scent of the forest up to the balcony.

"It is a wonderful night," Elincia said leaning against Tibarn slightly with a smile.

He grinned wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "Next time we meet you and I are going to have to go on another flight,"

"Defiantly," Elincia said with a smile looking up at him.

Their eyes locked again with a gently smile to the other enjoying this brief time together while they could.

It was ignorance to the plots of a raven and a count, or of the silent sympathy their friends sent out to them. It was a moment of bliss for the two that would only last for a while and for this night.

Perhaps until the glorious dawn.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

Whoo! Getting down to the end ^^ Two more chapters left now...and then...the sequel which is building on the remake. Things are changing a bit in small snippets but chapter 10 and 11 have more differences from the originals.

hope you all enjoy!

The morning light came into Elincia's bedroom with a calm soothing feel, filling her room with the soft pink and golden colors of the sunrise across her floor and walls. She stirred as the light crept across her face now opening her dark brown orbs slowly blinking in the morning light.

It was a lonely morning though...

She sat up and moved to the edge of her bed letting her feet slowly touch the ice cold floor facing the dawn with a forlorn look wrapping her arms lightly around herself. It seemed only yesterday she was in the warm embrace of Tibarn gazing at the sky without a care in the world.

It had been a happy moment but good things just didn't seem to last. Elincia sighed and stretched out her arms above her head with a yawn eyes closing briefly before shuffling across the dawn tinged floor to her vanity.

She opened the box containing his feather tracing it lightly with a bitter smile. It wasn't fair...it just wasn't fair. However Elincia wasn't going to cry over it like a child. She had to be strong for her people. She was the queen of Crimea and she had to persevere no matter the cost!

Even if it meant burying her heart in a shell of cold stone and ice. Quietly she walked to her window watching the morning sun crawl into the sky bathing the world in a silvery-orange glow. A beautiful sight and she couldn't help but give a small smile.

Elincia let out a sigh and moved to get dress, her mind calming a bit in the simple task as she took a step back to try and clear her troubled thoughts. She did love him and she knew his feelings where the same. It just couldn't happen between them. They each had their duties to follow.

The last few buttons of her dress were done up as she casually straightened the garment out. Nothing was planed to day. The meetings that have often plagued her schedule and the public appearances have skipped over this day thankfully.

The meetings had been more stressful than usual, the nobles even more disdainful of her being the queen now with her uncle having returned to Crimea. Even though her uncle had made it clear he did not want the throne, the nobles still brought it up leading to heated debates and headaches.

They where using the argument that she would never bring forth an heir which may or may not have been true. At the moment Elincia's heart wasn't into being with another man. It just would be an empty unhappy relationship that most royalty was forced into.

Elincia didn't want that. Every since she had been a young girl she had always dreamed of her prince charming that would come and sweep her off her feet and she would get her happily ever after like every princess in the fairytale recieved.

The queen sighed as she exited her room into the dawn filled hallway walking towards the banquet hall for a late breakfast. It was her day off from everything and a day to enjoy as best she could.

"Well it looks like I wasn't the only one too oversleep," A cheery Lucia said jogging to catch up with Elincia, "A day off is a day off right?"

Elincia gave a small smile, "Yes. It would be shame to throw it away with an early wake-up you are right. I haven't had a restful sleep like that in ages,"

"I couldn't agree with you more," Lucia said with a smile, "I mean why do they schedule all those meetings so early? Just so the noblemen can have their afternoon hunting parties?"

Elincia giggled as the two of them walked by the closed council room doors, the sunlight streaming down and the smell of breakfast coming up the...wait.

The young queen paused and turned to look at the doors. The council room was always open unless a meeting was in session...what was going on that they had the doors closed today? Lucia glanced at her friend and followed her eyes to the closed doors and her brow furrowed.

"odd..."Lucia said moving towards them. She leaned forward putting her ear to the door, "sounds like there are voices from inside!"

Elincia's eyes widen and she quickly moved up beside her friend and also heard the muffled voices of men speaking, "A meeting today? Without me?" Elincia whispered in confusion.

Lucia frowned and cracked the door open allowing the words being spoken to reach their ears.

"It is clear the young queen doesn't have the experience to lead Crimea in times of peace, she was thrust into the position during trying times...times when we thought a legitimate and capable heir was lost."

That would be the duke of the northern providence, his stuffy dry voice was easy to distinguish.

"Yes and lord Renning has a lovely wife now...one that could produce a sure heir to the country unlike our queen," the low voice of another lord put in.

"True but he has stepped aside and without a legitimate reason..."

"We will have a legitimate reason my fellows. The time and era has brought a new age of treaties to our doorsteps,"

Elincia and Lucia's eyes went wide. They knew that elegant voice and honeyed words. Lucia turned to her friend her eyes wide whispering only one word, "Bastion!"

"Then pray tell us oh master of words what is the reason we can give that can sway Lord Renning otherwise?" One lord drawled out arching an eyebrow.

Bastion smiled thinly, "The pieces are already in place my comrades. All that is left to do is to get full support and send the request. We live in a new time my friends. We should start to extend the hand of friendship once more to our allies." he smiled wider to all present making sure to look each one present in the eye, "Our previous king started to seal peace between our nation and Gallia. We should continue his work to honor his name,"

The other lords grumbled in agreement and a few loud "here here"s where heard as well as Bastian smiled again. He had hooked them now to deliver the tempting prize in accordance to Naesala's and his plan hatched carefully between the two.

"Friends, the spices of Phoenicis are a rare treat and a bone to any country that can get out a deal between the two nations however the hawks are not know to trust Beroc policy as you know, feeling that a flimsy paper pact cannot be ones sworn word,"

More grunts of agreement echoed in the room and the nobles leaned close now very interested in what Count Bastion was proposing.

"We have a commodity that the hawks I feel will take and be content with opening up a wealthy trade for our nation," Bastion said trailing of to let the idea sink.

One noble stood up with a frown, "How? How does Crimea get access over Phoenicis? What kind of pact will they see as binding?"

Hook, line and sinker. Bastion grinned, "Marriage of course. The hawk king himself is unwed and our darling queen Elincia could be offered as his bride in return for open trade routes and peace between our nations,"

Elincia felt numb at his words as the nobles let out a cheer quickly agreeing and signing a document that Bastion had provided. Her mind was in a state of shock. Dethroned and given away for a trade route? But why would Bastion do this to her! Why!

"Offered as his bride..." the words echoed around her head sending with her sorrow a jolt of hope. Married. Married to Tibarn legally to seal a pact between two nations...to be no longer Elincia Queen of Crimea but to be Elincia Queen of the Skies and the Queen of Phoenicis.

Lucia tugged on her friends arm pulling her away from the cheering nobles, "Elincia...I'm...I don't know what to say," she said mournfully, " I don't know why Bastion would betray us like this,"

The blue haired woman was fuming. Shipping Elincia away over some stupid trade route to wed the hawk king was totally unf...she paused.

Elincia was going to be Tibarn's bride now in a way no one else could've seen. The two would be together because both were considered royalty and single royalty was always an open invitation to seal deals between nations. It helped a lot as well that said king would probably attack anyone in the bird nation who so much as said he shouldn't take this deal.

But it would mean leaving Crimea...

Lucia bit her lip wondering if this sneaky underhanded way was what was needed to bring Elincia and Tibarn together if it meant leaving her homeland to dwell in Phonecia. She wouldn't be alone of course. She would have Tibarn and Leanne...but Lucia would miss her friend dearly.

"It won't pass Elincia," Lucia said with a small smile, "your uncle will never agree to this,"

The young queen rubbed at one eye trying to hide the tears, of joy or sadness she could not tell , nodding to her friend,"Your are right. We can only hope such...recklessness is just the prattling of a few nobles,"

The two made their way to a dreary breakfast now even with the sounds of jubilation still ringing in their ears from the room, and the soft tinge of dawn floating into the room.

~O~

Janaff had never seen Tibarn this angry in all his life. He had grown up with Tibarn and so had seen more temper tantrums and fits of rage then anyone else but this one...this one blew all those times away.

The document Tibarn was reading was crinkling under his grip and with the angry glare he was giving it, the paper was more then likely to burst into flames, "And who do they think they are doing this to her!"

His wings where tensed up angrily and everyone present was taking a step back except for the glacier in the room, the former raven king Naesala who stood calmly in the face of the raging volcano.

"It seems it is just merely a beroc political thing Tibarn. Such political moves are quite common I've heard isn't' that right Reyson?" the raven said glancing at the heron.

Reyson gave a strained look at Naesala that clearly read that he didn't want to be dragged into this mostly since he was the one who handed the message to Tibarn and the age old saying of don't shoot the messenger never applied to Tibarn.

"Do I look like I care?" Tibarn snarled turning his terrible glare on the raven, "This is...!"

"You should care," Naesala interrupted, "Since we are going to have to deal with beroc politics now with the new peace forming between our races. You shouldn't let your...personal feelings, get in the way of political decisions,"

Janaff glanced at Ulki his face was white as a sheet of paper, "Oh no..." he said softly. Tibarn's eye twitched slightly his wings puffing up even more with a look of murder in his eye directed at Naesala.

Those words where fighting words in the hawk mentality and provoking a hawk who was already ready to murder someone. Naesala only smiled widely crossing his arms, "Something wrong? I was only pointing out you seemed to be getting really hot under the neck feathers for something like a treaty,"

"Shut your damn mouth before I rip off your beak and use it to make a necklace," Tibarn growled fuming at the raven.

"Now Tibarn. I'm only saying I like the treaty. It has a good binding with you getting _married_ to the former queen Elincia and in a completely legal way and opening the doors up to more friendly laguz beroc relationships," The raven was a little irked himself but kept it hidden under a mask of indifference.

The plan was perfect if all the pieces went the way they should. Bastion had sent word all was clear on his end, now it was just getting Tibarn to give in and go through with this. It would get rid of the moody often angered Tibarn hopefully to have the beroc queen he fancied around and who knows? Maybe she could teach him some patients with politics?

Tibarn glared at Naesala but perhaps a bit less as he took his seat again hunched over,"...is this in our combined nations best interests?" he have growled looking around at everyone present as if they where all enemies.

Reyson took a deep breath summoning up his own stubborn streak, "It would be very beneficial as well as making a very strong outreach to improve relationships between laguz and beroc,"

Tibarn closed his eyes briefly frowning, "So all about the treaty...probably the same on the beroc side of the argument," he said before opening his eyes.

"More then likely," Naesala put in, "A single king always makes marriage the most sought out and binding treaty,"

Tibarn glowered at him but Reyson hastily injected before anything else could be said, "The spice trade of Phonecia would benefit Crimea greatly so a marriage would strengthen that bond that is all...but I don't think they would do this to force her into a relationship with you,"

That caught the hawk kings attention. It was true that neither he nor Elincia where truly being forced into a marriage where they didn't care for each other or loathed the other completely. Still it was forced in a sense that her own countrymen where tossing her out due to hurt feelings and discontent that remained from the rebellion as well as her uncle's return.

He sighed, "Fine...if you believe it is a beneficial treaty..." he closed his eyes, "then let's get this over with,"

Even though he felt a stab of guilt for accepting the proposition for Elincia's sake of taking her away from her homeland, he felt a small sense of joy for the first time in a while. Among the hustle and bustle of the subordinates around him, he gave a small smile.

It seems that in the end they had both been wrong. Their positions in life could bring them together.

~0~

Elincia looked down briefly as the land gave way to blue ocean, the warm breeze sending her hair tossing about gently. Three months of preparation and wedding plans where finally coming to a close. The initial sorrow had faded some especially at the letters that had started up shortly after the proposition was accepted between her and Tibarn.

"Well the weather is nicer down here," Lucia said her eyes closed enjoying the warm breeze, "Seems like you won't be worrying about the snow down here!"

Elincia giggled a bit, "True. I've always preferred the sun. You'll have to come down to see me in the winter Lucia,"

Lucia smiled, "You can guarantee that! I'm not about to be stuck inside with a cold while you are down here drinking lemonade and enjoying the warm weather and sunlight,"

Another warm breeze picked up as the outline of Phoenicis appeared on the horizon causing Elincia's trepidation to increase as well. Lucia, noticing her friends nervousness put a hand on her shoulder, "Relax. It will be okay"

Elincia nodded giving Lucia a thankful smile,"It is just...I never thought we could get married...I guess it is just I'm worried I'll do something wrong,"

"Don't worry! They probably have this planed down to the last tile on the floor. It is the biggest marriage that is not only binding two people together but two nations as well," Lucia said with a smile.

"We are all here for you,"

That was true for nearby, her Uncle was riding a borrowed Pegasus although having complained for a good bit about how he preferred his mount having four points of contact with the ground. He never did like flying.

She smiled as she watched him, knowing he would be with her when she went down the isle to hand her off to her future husband, "Oh dear Lucia! I just had a thought..." Elincia suddenly said turning to look at her best friend.

"I'll be the queen of the skies...but I can't even fly!" she giggles slightly, "That is kind of an odd title,"

Lucia chuckled, "well you are flying right now silly,"

"I guess you are right," Elincia said with a smile, " I hope...I hope that the other hawks will like me since I'll be living with them now,"

"Who wouldn't like a charming woman like you?" Lucia asked with a smile, "Of course they'll like you,"

The cliffs of Phonecia where tall, sun blasted red and brown, the wind carving out whistling smooth ravines, carrying the scent of the much wanted spices. It was a scent that made Elincia think of Tibarn. That same wild untamed scent that clung to his clothes.

Her Tibarn...Elincia smiled as they drew closer enjoying the feel of the wind. The circumstances still stung deeply and the the slight twinge of homesickness would probably grow worse over the days but she would be with the one she loved...together truly...and she could still help people being still a queen even if queen of a new nation.

Eventually ocean gave way to land the rocky landscape of Phoenicis, a place of firey rock and stout hearted plant-life holding onto the earth. In the distance the palace rose up, carved in an almost ancient look. Elincia looked at it in awe. Such an ancient structure showed just how old the hawk nation had stood...the history it had was practically written in every crack.

They began their descent easily into the courtyard of the ancient palace, the pegasus hooves touching lightly to the ground. Her uncle Renning landed a bit harder then everyone else with a 'hmph!' still not used to the flying horse.

Across the courtyard, came a group of bird laguz. There was Reyson smiling with Leanne as well as a smirking Naesala looking as cool and calm as ever. Janaff and Ulki where there as well dressed up flanking the figure that made Elincia's heart leap into her throat and her face blush a tinge of pink.

"Greetings Elincia..." Tibarn said with a smile offering a hand to her to help her dismount in a gentleman like fashion that brought a smile to her lips.

"Greetings Tibarn. I hope you are well?" She responded taking his hand feeling the familiar bubble of joy blossom within her.

He nodded lightly the slight uplifting of a smile at the corner of his mouth before turning to an approaching Renning, "greetings King Tibarn" he said with a solemn bow, "We meet at last,"

Tibarn bowed slightly back to the new king of Crimea,"The honor is mine,"

Then the conversation fell into politics and Elincia hid a giggle from the slightly strained smile Tibarn was giving at the topic. It was clear that the hawk king had no love of the subject much like herself.

Elincia smiled at him giving her own personal message of confidence feeling that happy feeling increase. It seemed all the pain and hurt she had been experiencing in the past few days was gone now from just being around him again.

He made her happy and despite the circumstances he heart felt lighter. She smiled wider, her face a glow as Tibarn turned to her, his discussion with Renning done and offered an arm, "I'll give you a tour my queen to be, " he said with a grin.

Elincia took his arm in hers gladly, happy to be close to him again, "That would be wonderful,"

It was a perfect day...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Queen of the Skies**

Okay a more mushy gushy chapter with more cliffhangers to be wrapped up in the next and final chapter before the sequel.

Enjoy the new chapter!

"My lady Elincia! What are you doing up there?"

Elincia looked down from her perch up on a large boulder balancing on her toes in her now well worn leather boots, "Getting a better look at the northern cliffs!"

The five months with Tibarn and living in Phonecicis had been an adjustment that was for sure. Not only was it strange to be the only beroc in the area at first but the landscape and weather were different. The palace had a soft warm glow that radiated off the warm brown rocks it had been carved out and had a wild feel to it unlike the cold gray stone of the palace in Crimea.

It was different and just like the soft spoken Reyson, she had changed in this wild untamed land of high cliffs and warm wind. The constant sun had tanned her face, her hair having gone a shade darker but still was that stunning bright green.

Instead of the flowing and regal looking , but also a bit restrictive and she admitted it...girly dress, she wore a simple but decorative one of Phonecicis that allowed for movement such as running and scrambling over rocks.

Her worn leather boots pulled up the her knees where caked in dust and dirt from all the hiking and climbing she had been doing in exploring her new home. Phonecicis didn't favor someone without wings with the rocky landscape, ravines and canyons that cut through the land and the sheer cliffs that grew out of the wild landscape.

Elincia smiled closing her eyes enjoying the warm wind before opening them and leaning forward to look down. The sheer cliffs dropped down to jagged white foamed oceans far below, seagulls gliding on the breeze. She whistled in awe at the size of the cliffs her heart in her throat...and too think that such a jump was made by young hawks on their first flight.. It was even more amazing that one never fell to their death, their wings quickly finding the air.

She moved back from the edge turning to the nervous lady hawk behind her, "it is alright Saria. I was just looking over the edge. I wanted to see the drop that young hawks make...very impressive!"

Saria smiled slightly, "Your words are kind my lady," she said with a smile, "I remember your husband's first time..." she chuckles slightly, "He was afraid to jump his father couldn't pry him off the rocks for the longest time he was so afraid of flying!"

"Really!" Elincia asked with wide eyes as she moved down the boulder back down to the ground and away from the cliff edge, "He never mentioned that,"

"Ask him about it," Saria said with a giggle, "it is quite a tale I'll tell you that!"

Elincia smiled warmly at her attendant and her caretaker when she was out running about Phoenicisis like a little girl exploring whenever she could. It had taken a while to earn the hawk's trust, but now she knew many of them and had earned a place in their world.

Her booted feet touched the ground and she smiled at Saria, "Is Tibarn home?"

The hawk nodded, "Yes the lord came in just a few minutes ago my lady,"

Elincia's smile widened and she hiked up her dress slightly and took off running towards the palace now as surefooted as a mountain goat on the rocky terrain. A few servants looked up with a smile as the wild queen of the skies tore into the courtyard, gravel flying with her run, Saria close behind her.

She took the steps two at a time up to the main chambers and down the hallways of granite stone, the warm breeze coming in through the open windows bringing the scent of spice and the ocean.

Eventually she came to a stop smoothing out her hair and dress slightly before opening the door with a smile, "Welcome home my king" she said.

Tibarn turned shirt in hand with a smile as well, "It is good to be home my little rabbit," he answered back .

Another sweet smile bloomed onto her face as she came up behind him giving him a hug, "I missed you..."

"After only a day away?" he said jokingly one hand going to stroke her hair, "Next time you are going to come with me rabbit then. That way I know you won't be feeling lonely,"

Elincia hid a giggle snuggling a bit closer enjoying his warmth and the now very familiar scent, "I would like to see the Serene Forests during better times. Are Leanne and Naesala's young doing well?"

"Almost near their first flight," he answered pulling away slightly to move to his dresser to take out a clean tunic, "Their primary flight feathers will all be in soon,"

A small frown came to her face but she turned around quickly and moved to the balcony, now gazing over the city that surrounded the palace, "I wish I could give you a fledgling..." she said softly using the hawk laguz term for a child.

He paused turning to look at her seriously, "Now what brought this up rabbit?"

She wrapped her arms around her bitting her lip slightly, "It...it just seems like...I can't give you an heir...or a son or daughter to be proud of..."

Deep down she didn't want to admit that she wanted a child of her own. Seeing others with small ones following their mothers with wide curious eyes scent a pang of jealousy through her. It made her feel guilty.

Tibarn placed his shirt to the side and came up behind her putting his hands on her shoulder, "I didn't marry you for the kids rabbit...neither was it for that damn treaty they drafted up..." he paused leaning forward kissing her lightly on the top of her head, "I married you because I love you Elincia and never forget that,"

She nodded although the thoughts and feelings of shame remained. It wasn't fair to either of them. It just wasn't. How could a goddess who wished for Laguz and Beroc to produce young together want the laguz to loose what made them different?

The nation of branded had grown and so probably too, the percentage of laguz now unable to change making a sacrifice to loose their true animal form. Tibarn wasn't in the position to make that sacrifice being the king of the combined bird nations and a leading voice in the slowly awakening unity between the races.

He couldn't make it...but couldn't she take the penalty for the 'crime' that the goddess claimed did not exist? The more Elincia thought about it, the more that small thought grew and a fierce determination entered her features.

"What is on your mind now rabbit?" he asked looking down at her noting her determined stubborn expression.

"Nothing really. You are going to Begnion soon right? I wish to go. I haven't seen Sanaki in a long time," Elincia said with a smile looking up at him.

He frowned slightly, "I have no issue with you going to really anywhere except Begnion," he said, "There has been a lot of political tension building up and Naesala has heard whispers that there could be danger...I don't want to pull you into that,"

"Tibarn...troubled often finds me no?" she said with a giggle, "If it hadn't I wouldn't have ever ran into you,"

He smiled a bit,"Well you have a point there...if those brash invaders hadn't made you put that sword down and take on both of us bare handed I don't think I would've fell in love you in the same way,"

She giggled and turned to him standing on her tippy toes and planting a quick kiss to his cheek,"You would've never had your little rabbit,"

He gave her a wild grin pulling her close, "Don't even make me think of the thought of not having my rabbit!" with that statement he kissed her bringing a flutter of happiness to Elincia and banishing the darker thoughts of earlier. No matter what, it seemed that her hawk king could banish her times of unhappiness.

Her determination however doubled and when they parted she gave a stubborn look,"I'm still going to Begnion and you would have to tie me down to the bed to stop me,"

"Well...is it a possibility?" He asked with a grin and a wink.

"Not if tie you to it first!" she huffed, "I'll wake up really early and go to Begnion before you drag your lazy self out of bed!"

Tibarn laughed a bit sitting down on the bed," No you won't. You hate waking up early...you act like the living dead if you don't get your tea in the morning,"

"I will if you don't bring me to Begnion and if you don't you can sleep in the hallway," she said crossing her arms stubbornly with a challenging look.

"The hallway eh?" he arched an eyebrow at her, "and what do I have to fear if I come in and decide not to listen to you?"

Elincia tried to glare but a smile was breaking through, "Remember the frying pan darling,"

His wings arched a bit and unconsciously raised a hand to rub the side of his face, "Your swing is very dangerous with a frying pan for sure..."

"I didn't mean to...that was an accident...you just came in at the wrong time," Elincia said, "This time I'll be coming after you with a vengeance!"

"then I guess I have no choice but to bring you to Begnion no?" he said with a grin, "You make a very good argument. I don't want to be living with the fury of a woman cursed upon me,"

She smiled sitting down next to him lying her head on his shoulder, "I couldn't stay mad at you for long though. I would feel guilty,"

"You would feel guilty?" he snorted, "I would be the one trying to do anything to let me back into your good graces my queen,"

She only shrugged closing her eyes listening to the wind gently blowing the curtains at the balcony and the sound of the seagulls and other birds, not the laguz mind you, that made Phonecicis their home.

Two more days until she would be able to talk to Sanaki in Begnion and get access to the library. There where so many questions she needed answered...

~0~

Begnion was beautiful and the facade of peacefulness was kept up well for someone who couldn't notice the small hints of trouble. The increased guards in the palace and the nervous step of the servants tipped Elincia that something wasn't alright.

Tibarn had been right and she knew that. Begnion was dangerous territory with the senate being increasingly agitated, whispers of a rebellion already starting up again. It seemed that as soon as peace was found, people were content to shatter it.

Sanaki was pleasant, the slight lines of strain covered up with the smile she wore and Elincia continued to have good manners and accept the hospitality without mention of what was the underlying current of danger that surrounded them.

She looked up out the window in the library over the glittering city, that looked so splendid carved from gold and crystal but despite all the beauty, it didn't feel like home. It wasn't Phoenicisis or Crimea.

It seemed all that was natural in appeal had been routed out replaced with man-made beauty. She sighed and returned to her book propping it up glancing through the pages. The books on branded were very bias and some she couldn't even finish so disgusted at the vulgarizes of the writings.

A pile had started to grow next to her over the hours she had spent consulting the books. So far her questions where unanswered and they presented only more questions.

Elincia put the book she was reading to the side finding nothing of interest in it and got to her feet wandering back into the labyrinth of books one hand trailing along the spines of the dusty tomes. The books got older and older and in poor shape the farther she went in. She paused to look at some of the titles with a passing interest wondering if any one of them could hold her answer.

Her eyes came to rest upon a dusty tome tucked away between two larger ones and it was even in the wrong spot. Elincia read the spine out loud softly, "Legends and Lore of the Laguz"

It seemed an odd book to have in a library that was so bias against the laguz still even though Sanaki was doing much to help reverse this bias view in Begnion. She pulled it out wiping some dust off the cover and went back to her seat opening it.

She expected some light reading to take her mind off her worries but it seemed this book help more surprises. The hours past by with Elincia now totally immersed in the book, her mind turning over thoughts and facts she hadn't considered. The stories of how a laguz parent lost their powers in a mating with a beroc that produced an offspring where true and they where described in this book...but so was another story.

Her mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts and a spark of hope deep within her as she read on not even noticing Tibarn walk in with Sanaki, "So there is the little rabbit," he said with a grin, "Nearly buried in books!"

Elinica looked up quickly with a loud, "huh?" blinking her eyes in confusion before blushing in embarrassment slightly as she noticed them, "Oh. Sorry about that. I guess I just got lost in reading this book," she said apologetically.

Sanaki smiled, "Then it must've have been a good one if it ensnared you so well,"

She blushed a bit closing the book, "It was and if I may humble ask Empress Sanaki if I may borrow it for a bit?"

The young empress smiled, "of course you may! It is a small request and one I can gladly do for you," she said with a bow and a smile.

Elincia smiled at Sanaki, "You are truly a wonderful person and ruler. Begnion is lucky to have someone like you to watch over her,"

"Thank you Queen Elincia. Your words are very kind, " Sanaki said with an honest smile of thanks for the comment. It was probably a breath of fresh wind in the tense atmosphere she had been forced into.

Elincia gave one last smile and hug before following her husband out of the room, the book tight against her chest as her mind drifted over the legend she had read over and over again...

There was hope.

~0~

It was late. The full moon rose high in the sky above Phonecicis bathing the land in a silvery glow. The stars where masked and the few wisps of vapory clouds where dark blue swats against the silver sky. Elincia took a deep breath of the now cool air as she stood on the balcony to her and Tibarn's room in her nightgown.

It had been four days of close studying and taking apart the legends in the book and finally she had her answer. She was nervous though but...she wanted to do this...she wanted a child.

She took a deep breath and came back into the room with a smile as she watched Tibarn dress for bed or undress. Bird laguz had a higher body temperature it seemed, and he always striped down to some loose pants for bed.

Quietly she slid in next to him in the bed snuggling up close to him. He looked down at her with a smile, "Getting comfortable rabbit?" he asked as situated himself on his side tucking his wings behind him.

"Tibarn...do you trust me?" she asked looking up into his eyes.

"Of course Elincia! I trust you with my life," he gently kissed her forehead before looking at her more closely with his wild yellow eyes, "Why?"

Elincia moved closer and put her arms around his neck kissing him briefly, "Then trust me completely right now Tibarn...For tonight more so then ever."

He wrapped his arms around her waist a flicker of something behind those yellow eyes as he nodded, "I promise I will rabbit,"

She smiled and moved in for another kiss and met him halfway. The night continued on with the silvery tinge and the soft sound of the breeze moving through the canyons of the land.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Unmarked**

THE FINAL CHAPTER! Now all the chapters of Hawk and Rabbit have been edited and patched together and ready to go :3

enjoy! The sequel is now coming!

Lucia was nervous and filled with apprehension as her pegasus touched down in Phonecisis. The news had spread far and wide from one end of Tellius to the other faster then the wind it seemed yet no one had confirmed what was going on. Was it true that Elincia had born Tibarn a child and yet he still flew?

Was it true the baby was born with the features of a laguz but yet had no mark upon its skin...an _unmarked_ laguz child? Begnion politics bubbled and nearly boiled over at the news, it was said in Gallia the beast laguz where scoffing the notion, and in Crimea many wondered if it was just a rumor.

It was news everyone knew but never confirmed. The blue haired woman slid off her pegasus and looked up at the palace of Phonecisis a little uncertain as to what she would find.

"Hey Lucia. Elincia will be glad to see you made it in one piece," the familiar voice of Janaff said as he landed next to her, "We've been keeping an eye out for you...she's all nervous you got blown out to sea!"

Lucia chuckled a bit, "Oh Elinica...always worrying over such small things," she said with a sigh, "So...the rumors..."

"Believe me when I say this Lucia...for the first two days we didn't even believe it," Janaff said as he headed to the palace, "I think it was the first time Naesala was speechless and in absolute shock,"

"So she did have a child then," Lucia said quietly, "She didn't' say much other then to come in her letter,"

"Yes. A handful already her little Anil is," Janaff said with a smile, "He's already trying to get out of the crib,"

"Anil? So she has a son then," Lucia said walking with the hawk through the hallways, "So is Tibarn no longer a laguz?"

"That is still a mystery right there. Tibarn is fine without a feather out of place and Elincia seems to be fine as well...the only odd thing is that Anil doesn't have any markings. Odd for a laguz child,"

Lucia raised an eyebrow at him, "then where is your mark?"

Janaff grinned, "I would have to take off my pants to show you. It is on my upper leg. Ulki has his on the opposite leg same spot. Weird right?"

She shook her head, "No wonder no one has seen it,"

"Well I wouldn't say no one, " Janaff said putting a hand to his chin, "there was that time Ulki and Tibarn stole my pants and had me flying after then in my underwear..."

Lucia giggled a bit as she pictured the scene, "Tibarn never took me as the type to do something like that. Same with Ulki,"

"Don't let Tibarn kid you...he can be very sneaky and devious when he gets an idea into his head. Same with my brother. They play it innocent and then when you look the other way, "Janaff snapped his fingers, "they are causing trouble!"

Lucia smiled at him liking his companion as they now headed up to the personal quarters, "And here it seems Tibarn and Naesala have nothing in common no?"

He grinned a bit, "Don't let Tibarn hear you say that or he will get quite cranky,"

The comment earned another laugh from Lucia as they finally reached the queen of the skies chamber door, "Well, I'll see you around Janaff. I'll be sure to have a few more conversations before I leave,"

He blushed a bit rubbing the back of his head, "it was an honor to walk with you Lucia. I'll catch you later," with that the eyes of the king ran off a blush on cheeks.

Lucia smiled again and gently knocked on the door, "Elincia?"

A slight gasp was heard and the coo of a baby, before the door opened with a smiling Elincia standing there radiant as the dawn, " Lucia! It is so good to see you again my dear friend!" she said taking Lucia's hands in her own.

The two then smiled wider and gave each other tight hugs finally seeing each other after so long, "Oh Lucia I've missed having you around...not that the people of Phoenicisis are unkind but it is so good to see a familiar face of a dear friend!"

Lucia smiled with a nod, "It has been too long and too many rumors as well in my opinion. So where is your little tyke?"

Elincia's smiled increased as she led Lucia into the room to a small crib, "My dear son Anil,"

The child was innocent looking, curled up on its stomach eyes closed in sleep. The few wisps of hair seemed black much like his fathers but when the light played over it, the faint traces of green could be seen in the locks.

Her eyes went to his small wings, "An odd color for a hawk I think no?"

The wings where dark brown flecked with whites and grays and when the tyke fluffed his wings in his sleep, it could be seen that the undersides where white with flecks of brown opposite to the top. Elincia nodded gently putting a hand into the crib to stroke his small wings, "That is what Tibarn said, but hawks don't really pass down wing color from child to parent so variations show up,"

The babe yawned the wings stretching out a bit as he opened his eyes and looked up curiously at his mother and the new visitor. Lucia glanced at Elincia with an arched eyebrow, "He inherited his father's eye but what is with the other one?"

The child's left eye was a wild yellow color while the right eye was a deep red color in a rare spliced eye color, "We aren't sure. It may just be a rare inheritance...I believe my great grandfather had one blue eye and one brown eye so it isn't a big surprise,"

Lucia nodded as the babe whimpered a bit. Elincia made a soft hushing sound reaching down to pick up her son cradling him against her, " I'm so glad I was able to bear a son to Tibarn without him loosing his abilities. I thought it wouldn't work at first but the more I read..."

"So nothing was lost?"

Elincia gave her friends a smile, "No...if the laguz parent doesn't bare the cost then the...the beroc parent has to bare that cost. Lucia...I can no longer do magic. All my healing spells even the simplest of catnips I cannot pull off. Even weapons have become unfamilar tools in hand,"

She looked up at Lucia, " I do not regret it. A little magic over loosing your identity? I will gladly bare the price,"

Lucia nodded as she watched her dear friend cradling the child closer to her the babe making happy cooing sounds the little wings spreading out a bit showing the odd coloration, the fluffy dow feathers making him seem more a ball of fluff then actual wings.

The two of them had come a long way in the time that had transpired from when they had first met to now as Elincia stood with their son in her arms, a bird laguz, although not quite a laguz since the mark that the all laguz carried was missing. Perhaps another new splice between the two that favored for once the laguz. Yet something about the boy put Lucia on edge like a nagging feeling and she wondered if this was the same kind of feeling laguz gave toward the branded. Whatever it was, the blue-haired woman pushed away and smiled, happy for her dear friend.

Nothing could upset the mood of the world as it was now.

~0~

"My lord? More wine?"

From the high backed chair carved of black ash wood, a nobleman frowned waving his hand dismissively, "No. That will be all thank you,"

"As you wish Lord Rapine," the servant said giving another bow and scurrying away, bottle in hand.

As far as Begnion politicians went, Lord Rapine was an odd specimen. He was lean, and cut out from angles that stuck out like jagged thorns yet not a trace of age could be seen in his countenance. They said he looked a model of his father from the black oily hair, slicked back to the well kept mustache and beard that graced his features. There was something off in the uncanny likeness between his now deceased father and himself. They could've been the same person and those who had known his grandfather would comment about the same thing.

However such worries were unfound. Lord Rapine was a cool head of a senator and never rushed to war, never rushed into anything actually unless it fit to whatever game he played. Not much was really known about the lord who lived on the boarder between Daein and Begnion. Thus people were content to forget he was out there or what his family life was like. All they knew was he was married and he had a son.

The boy was said not to look a thing like mother or father hinting perhaps at the boy being adopted.

Lord Rapine sighed as he looked over the tapestries in the room, many faded with incredible age hinting at his family perhaps being around for more then just centuries. He chuckled in the dark interior of the room and got to his feet, the heavy black robes swirled about him giving an appearance of a hunched vulture getting to its feet, "It is nearly time. Yes. It has been far too long but now...now things are all ready and in motion. Just a few more years but I can wait...I've been waiting longer then that for this day,"

His cold laughter echoed in the dark chamber.

~0~

And done ^-^ thanks for sticking with me for this story. The sequel will be up soon. ^_^

some notes on names...

Anil means of the wind, a fitting name I thought for a bird laguz and his coloration is based of the Ferruginous hawk so it is a common coloration for a species of hawk XD

The sequel is coming and actually starts in the past and works alongside Hawk and Rabbit for a bit, before making a time skip. It will make sense XD

see you all soon in reading it ^^


End file.
